Daughter of Discord
by uzai sagi
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, breaks up with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena? Why, he falls for new camper Denise Harper, daughter of Eris
1. Enter Eris, Godess of Discord

**I'm doing so much story writing I can't remember what number of stories I just published. I think this is like, the sixth story I've done so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

It's been a year since the war and things are looking even better than ever. No more having to worry about Kronos since he's dead, no more demigods being undetermined. Just some new demigods of every god that lives.

It's strange, but Nico and I are getting along a little better. I got to know him a lot better than I used to, and, surprisingly, he forgave me for letting his sister die and understood why she sacrificed herself. We've come to realize that even though our dad's hate eachother, it doesn't mean he and I can't be friends.

Grover's doing really great with the whole being 'Lord of the Wild' thing. He takes it pretty seriously, even if he does act like a teenager still.

Annabeth has been really distant since we've been dating for only a year. It feels like, one day we were a happy couple, and then the next thing you know, you're hardly ever seeing eachother anymore. I want to ask her what's going on, but I think she might pull up a believable lie. Maybe I can ask her what's up later.

I was walking around the lake, watching the naiads swim around and splashing other campers. I couldn't help but chuckle. They really did like to mess with alot of campers, but as long as they're happy, now that the war is over, it's fine by me.

I walk past the Ares cabin as fast as I can. I'm still not that big of a fan of Ares, considering that he hates me because I beat him. Then I pass the Aphrodite cabin. I never knew why Aphrodite liked me, but maybe I should just stick with it. I walk over to Nike's cabin, the goddess of victory, and stop at the sight of Lily Thompson, daughter of Nike.

Lily's really nice, and she always got everything accomplished and made sure everything was done. Sometimes, when she was at home, she would stay up all night to finish her homework. Guess that's why she always got perfect attendances at her school.

Lily looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Percy." I smile back.

"Hey, Lily."

"How's life treating you?"

"Same old same old. You?"

"Oh, it's giving me a lot more challenges than I want. How's Annabeth?" My heart seemed to drop at that.

"I don't know. She's been real distant lately." I was looking at the ground as I said this, but I could still feel the sad look that she was giving me.

"I think it's 'cause of her mom." What? Athena? "She got into a big fight with her when she saw her at the summer solstice. Christina was spying on her, that's how I know."

Christina Wong was the daughter Hermes, she had just arrived on new years. She has a habit of spying on people, and she might be a little more mature than her siblings.

"So what were they fighting about?" I can't help but ask.

"She said that they were talking about you," Lily answers sadly. "Athena won the fight, which isn't really surprising, considering she's the goddess of wisdome."

Lily's right, it's not surprising at all. Since Athena hates my dad, that automatically makes her hate _me._

"Maybe I should think about breaking up with her." Lily looked at me confused.

"Are you sure? I mean, she still loves you, I think." I shook my head.

"It's better for both of us. I don't want Athena getting mad at her for being in a relationship with me." Lily looked like she wanted say more, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded.

"Like they say, there are other fish in the sea."

"Oh ha-ha," I reply, rolling my eyes. Lily giggles.

"Hey!" We look over to see Christina running towards us. "You guys have gotta help me! I took a bunch of wine and threw it in Dionysus' den!" Uh oh! Not good! Vines were chasing after her, and you could tell that this was the old drunks doing.

"Can you please explain to me why you put wine in my old man's den again!" Ian yells following her. "If you're trying to make him look bad in font of Zeus-"

"Um," she said nervously. Ian slapped his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.

"Gods, Christina!"

It took a few hours, but we managed to convince Mr. D (Dionysus) not to kill Christina. He let her off with a warning, and then left.

"Sorry I dragged you guys into this," Chris says apologetically. Ian shrugs.

"I don't see why you're apologising," he says. "I'd do the same thing. I never really liked he old drunk." We all laughed. None of us really like Dionysus.

"Percy," a voice says. I turn around to see that Annabeth was standing next to Lily's cabin.

"Oh," I say. "Hey, Annabeth." Lily and Chris look at eachother sadly, making Ian confused.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" I ask her. She nods and I give the little twelve year-old Nike girl a hug. When I let her go, she squeezes my hand and leaves with Chris and Ian.

I look back at Annabeth, who seemed eager to see what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Lily told you about...?" Annabeth didn't seem to know how to say it, but I finished for her.

"Yeah... Listen, I think we should break up." She looks at me confused.

"Break up? But-"

"It's best for both of us. I don't want Athena judging you for being with me, okay? It's bad enough that she hates me, and I don't want her to hate you, too?" She was about to say something, but then she closed her mouth and nodded in agreement. I walk over to her and hug her, which she returns. "I still love you, though. I wouldn't think about what was best for you if I didn't." I place a kiss on her head, and then leave to the cafeteria.

The next few hours have been hard. Lily, Chris, and Nico are giving me sad looks. Yes, Nico found out, but I guess that's a good thing because he was one of the "Big Three" kids. We were sitting in the grass together rather than sit in our own tables. Lily and Chris soon joined us, with Ian coming after. It's wierd, but they really did cheer me up. Ian gave some side jokes about how many times Dionysus would be sent to jail for drinking and driving. We cracked up about that.

Once lunch was over, we went to our camp activities. But as the hours past, something seemed to be bringing a lot of tension in the air. Chiron was getting nervous all of a sudden, and Mr. D seemed to be looking at every direction.

"What do you think is going on with Chiron and Dionysus?" Nico asks.

"I don't know," I say.

Then everything went competely silent. And I do mean _everything._ Not one single bird was singing, the satyrs weren't playing their reed pipes, and the naiads and dryads weren't messing around with the campers. Chiron looked at the path to the entrance with an uneasy look, as well as Dionysus. I look at the current direction they were looking at, and see a woman with dark hair coming toward us.

I'm not sure how, but the whole camp seemed to tremble in fear at the sight of the woman. She was wearing a dark dress that seemed to flow on the ground; her skin was pale, but more like a grayish type; her eyes were dark and had a hint of mischief and evil inside; and her hair was a little curled and ended at her shoulders. I don't know what it was, but her energy... No, her very _presence_ seemed to have a dark edge. Like everytime I look at her, I seem to shake.

When she sees us, she smiles a cold wicked smile. "Hello, Chiron." Her voice was also dark, and she seemed to be quite amused by the looks on our faces.

"Welcome, my lady," Chiron replies, still a bit anxious. The woman chuckled at his polite greeting.

"No need to be so polite, Centaur," she says. "I am not an olympian."

"What do you think _you're_ doing here, you blood-craving, war-watching _witch,_" Dionysus says coldly, glaring. The woman only seemed to be more amused than ever.

"Well, hello to you, too, Dionysus. How's the little punishment coming along?"

Dionysus growled, but he didn't do anything. Like he couldn't hurt the woman, even if he wanted to, which I could tell that he did.

"And hello to the young heroes I see before me," she says to all of us. "Especialy you, Perseus Jackson."

I gulp down some syliva (I have no clue if i spelt it right) and speak to her as politely as I can. "Call me Percy."

"Of course," she replies, laughing. "I forgot you don't really liked being called by your full name that often. My mistake." She gives me a look of amusement. "Now, son of Poseidon, can you guess who I am?"

My heart drops and I can't breathe. Gods, she's asking if I know who she is. Calm down, Jackson! Just give her an answer you can think of.

"Um, you're a godess, right?" Her cold smile is replaced with a warm one, which meant that I got one thing right.

"Yes, I am a godess. But that doesn't give me the answer that I want." I suddenly feel like a statue as she said that last part. "Be more specific, half-blood. Who am I?" I try to think of which godess had a really dark nature, but none of them seemed to match the type of darkness _she _has. "Oh come now, I know you know this one. It's pretty simple." I try to calm down as I took a closer look at the dark godess.

My eyes widen as the answer hits me, mentally not physically. "You're- you're- you're..." I couldn't seem to keep the stuttering under control, because this godess was one of _the very last_ godesses I want to mess with. The dark godess smiles in approval, and she holds up her hand to make a golden apple appear.

"Yes, Percy. I am Eris, godess of discord and chaos."


	2. Denise Harper, Daughter of Eris

**Eris has arrived! Bumbumbuuuummmm! Okay, that's enough for one chapter. Please note that I am going to have this story in random POV's, so if you get confused as to whose POV you're reading, figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Okay, I've met alot of dark gods before, but this goddess just straight on scared me like hell. Eris, goddess of discord, strife, and, most of all, chaos! The goddess of chaos has come to Camp Half-blood. But why?

"May I ask what buisness you have here, Eris?" Chiron asked, his tone becoming more serious than ever. Eris only smiled at him.

"What? Can't a goddess visit a camp of demigods, who as I can see are still being trained like the bunch of dogs that they are?" Chiron glared, not liking her jokes.

"Oh, please, Eris," Dionysus snorts. "I bet a bunch of mutts would be better to watch over than these brats."

"Now, now, Dionysus. It's your own fault for chasing a nymph. Besides, I don't see why taking care of them would be such a bad thing. For me, they would just be new toys to play with."

Everyone seemed to shudder at what Eris said, even Nico and me. Eris seemed amused at our fear. I mean, she is the goddess of discord afterall.

"So what is your buisness here?" Dionysus asks, obviously pissed off by Eris' comments. Eris looked at Dionysus with a determined look and smiled.

"What buisness is it of yours as to why I'm here?" Dionysus glared. She turned to Chiron, that smile never leaving her features.

"So, why are you here?" Chiron asks, obviously she trusts him more than the drunken god.

"I'm here to drop off my daughter," Eris answers. "You have made my cabin for her, haven't you?"

Chiron nods. "Of course. All demigods are welcome here now, under the wishes of young Percy Jackson."

Eris turns to me with that same smile. "That's right. I suppose I should thank you, Percy, but maybe later." That made me a little nervous. I really don't want to imagine how she would show her thanks.

"So," Dionysus says. "you finally got yourself a little brat of your own?" Eris looked at him, her smile becoming more devious.

"Yes, I have. But I would advise you not to speak about my daughter that way." She holds out her apple and tilts her hand a little. "You know what happens when I drop this apple, don't you?"

Dionysus flinched when he saw the apple, and everyone was starting to back away in fear. Eris' smile never faded, it only grew even more devious than ever.

"That's right. I drop this apple and all of Camp Half-blood will be under complete and glorious chaos. Every last one of you will have to fight eachother to survive, and this camp will cease to exist. We don't want that now, do we?"

Everyone seemed to shake their heads like crazy. Why wouldn't they? Eris could make us live in Hell with _one drop_ of that _apple._ Eris' smile turned from devious to satisfaction.

"Good." She then turns to Chiron. "Now where were we?"

"Your daughter," Chiron replies.

"Ah, yes! I came here to drop her off. She's been stuck in the city for _far_ too long, and I think she could get in touch with nature. She may be a bit of a downer at first, but she's really sweet once you get to know her." Then she turns to the woods. "Come here and meet the trainer of heroes, Denise."

Just after she says that, a girl comes forward to her mother. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. She was wearing a lot of dark clothing, which right now was black longsleeved shirt with a crimson design (**A/N** You remember that episode on ICarly wear she dresses all emoish to get grandpa to let her stay with Spencer. It's that outfit); her pants were black that seemed to have a chain dangling from the side; she wore black boots that stopped just below her knees; her hair was black with a few colored streaks, like red, blue, purple, pink, and green; and finally, her eyes were like her mothers, except they seemed emotionless, as if she didn't care.

She stops at her mother's side, who put her hands on her shoulders.

"This is my daughter, Denise Harper," Eris says happily. "I met her father at a tattoo parlor, which is where he works. He and I both agreed that Camp Half-blood might be good for her, since she doesn't get along very well with her peers from school."

I could imagine not. Her mother's a goddess after all.

Chiron looks at the girl and then gives her a warm welcoming smile. You could tell that this was by his own will, not Eris'. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood, Denis Harper."

She returned with a small smile of her own. "Thank you, Chiron." Her voice sounded like bells chiming in the winds. She looked about Nico's age, so it shouldn't matter if I ask her ou- WHAT AM I SAYING! I try to shake the thought out of my head.

That was unexpected. I've only just seen her once, and I'm already starting to give in to her charms. I just had a break up, for cying out loud!

"I assume you'll be taking good care of my daughter?" Eris asks all of a sudden. Chiron nods.

"Not to worry, Eris. She's in good hands."

Eris smiles. "Good. I knew I could count on you, Chiron." She turns to her daughter, Denise. "Alright, sweetheart, I better get going. Now you be good."

"Pfft!"

"Do as you are told."

"Yeah, right."

"Play nice with others."

"They'd have to kill me first."

"And make sure that everyone is happy."

"You wish."

Eris had a satisfied expression. "Oh, I'm so proud to have a child like you. Such a little devil you can be."

Denise smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom." Eris leaned down and kissed her forehead, which is really unusual, considering that a god or goddess would never do that to their children.

"Well, off I go now. It was nice meeting you, Percy Jackson, and also you, Nico di Angelo." Nico's eyes widen at this. He probably thought she didn't think he was there or didn't care to know his existance. "Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll be coming by every once in a while to see how you're doing."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered, making Eris smile.

"Farewell, Chiron."

"Farewell, Eris."

And with that she left, walking into the shadows. Chiron turned to Denise with a welcoming smile, who was waving at her mother in departure.

"Well now, shall we take you to your cabin?"

Denise looks at Chiron and nods. Once they were heading to her cabin, Nico looks at me.

"Wow. Talk about a scary encounter with a goddess."

"You said it," I say. I'm still a bit freaked out that Eris came to the camp, but now that she's gone, everyone can start to relax. I look over at the other campers and catch Annabeth's gaze.

She frowns a bit and looks away from me. I look at the ground in guilt. I know I shouldn't have broken up with her, but I didn't want Athena judging her because of me. I look at the Eris cabin and see Chiron having a little chat with Denise at her door. Once he opened the door, they walk inside with packs.

"Denise seems nice, don't you think?"

Nico looks at me like I'm crazy. "Dude, she's the freaking daughter of Eris. How does she seem nice?"

I rub my neck in emberrassement. "Right."

* * *

**Okay, here's a game I have made for all of you. If you want your oc's in this story, just put the info in the review. Here's how it'll go.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Parents **(mortal and immortal)

**Ability **(I don't know why I'm mentoning this, just feel like it)

**Features **(hair, eyes, skin)

**Personality**

**Friends**

**Rivals**

**Crushes**

**How their lives were growing up**

**Okay, that's about it. Like I said, just put the info of your oc's in your review, and I will happily put them in the story^_^ Please note that I won't be taking alot of oc's in this, so please don't take it personally if I don't put one of them in.**


	3. Unsure of Staying at Camp Halfblood

**Before I get started with this next chapter, I would like to thank CrazilyObsessed for her very creative oc's (Idk if you're a girl. If not, sorry o.o'). Though I will only mention them in the next chapter. Now you can see how Denise feels about going to Camp Half-blood**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I can't believe I let my parents talk me into this. I've heard of Camp Half-blood before, but all I've ever heard was that it was for those stuck-up olympian kids only, no minor kids allowed.

I'm looking at the window with my arms crossed in the car, while my mother Eris, goddess of discord and chaos, is sitting next to me in the back.

"Come on, sweetheart," she scolds. "You know I'm only doing this for your own good. You'll need more training and I'm sure Chiron will be more than willing to train you."

"Mom, that camp's for olypmian kids only," I argue. "Plus, Dionysus will want to throw me off a cliff with those vines of his."

"Not anymore it's not," she replies. "Thanks to Percy Jackson, every demigod of every god and goddess are welcome at Camp Half-blood. Even Nemesis' children are there. You'll get to see your cousins, too."

I roll my eyes at the word 'cousins'. She means Ares' kids. I don't really like my uncle that much... Actually, I don't like _any_ of the olympians. They kicked my mother out of Olympus. And I forgot that Percy Jackson stopped the Titan war, earning him a wish, which was to have all of the demigods to be claimed. And I do mean _all of them._

"Besides," she continues. "I won't have Dionysus lay a finger or a vine on you. That would earn the camp a drop of my apple."

I smile at the thought of Mom throwing her apple of discord into the camp. That'd be all because of Dionysus, that old drunk.

Once we had finally arrived, Mom and Chiron, the centaur, had started talking. Then she intorduces me and makes him promise to take care of me. I don't see why I need to be taken care of, I can handle things myself.

Once she leaves, Chiron turns to me and says to me, "Well now, shall we take you to your cabin?", as I wave goodbye to my mother. I look at him and nod and we go to my cabin.

Once we got there, I look it up. It was a nice dark color, which represented my mom quite nicely. I look around it and noticed it didn't a tree with gold apples next to it. I dig into my pocket and take the discord seeds my mother gave me for my birthday. I walk to the side of the cabin, dig up a hole, put the seeds in, and cover it up. As I walk back to Chiron, he still his welcoming smile as he looked at me.

"I assume that your mother gave you those seeds?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "She gave 'em to me for my birthday. Said as long as I have them, I'll never run out of apples."

Chiron nods. "Well then, why don't we go inside?" I nod and we walk into my cabin. The inside was dark as well. Dark curtains, dark walls, dark beds. It wasn't like black or anything, more like a dark grey. Although the curtains and the sheets are black.

I dig into my pack and pull out an apple of discord. As I take bite out of it, I set my pack on the closest bed I could find. I grab another apple from within it and hand it to Chiron. "You want one?"

Chiron flinched at the sight of it, making me smile in reassurance. "Don't worry, nothing happens when you eat it. Just when you toss to the ground."

Chiron looks hesitant, but takes the apple and takes a bite. As he chews, he grins at the taste. Discord can be really dilicious sometimes.

"Very delicious," he says. I giggle at the satisfied centaur.

"I told you so."

Chiron smiles at me. "Well now, I think you'll fit in quite nicely with the campers, don't you?" I frown and look at the ground.

"I don't know. No one really likes my mom because... well, you know." Chiron frowns and nods.

"I understand." He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "But if they get to know _you_ better, they won't pay so much attention to what your mother has done for the past millenia."

I place my hand over his, something I've done with my father very often.

"Now, tell me more about yourself. What's your father like?"

"Well, like she said she met him at a tattoo parlor, which is where he works. She wanted to get a tattoo at first, but she ended up going on a date with him instead. They fell in love on that first date, and she ended up getting pregnant with me. She was pretty excited, unlike most of the goddesses. I was due on December, but I ended up being a month early. When I was born, my dad died. But she made him her immortal husband and my older siblings stepdad."

Chiron nods at the story of how my parents met. "When is your birthday, pray tell?"

"New Years at midnight."

"That sounds wonderful. Celebrating the new year and your birth sounds very exciting."

"Meh. It's pretty fun."

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack your things. And again, welcome to Camp Half-blood, Denise Harper."

"And again, thank you, Chiron."

As Chiron leaves ,I look at the room again. I'm not sure if I'll like it here, but maybe this is good for me. Maybe I'll actually make a friend for once, Someone who's a demigod like me. Someone who'll understand me and like me for who I am.


	4. Making New Friends

**Okay, I would like to thank both Loyal to Percy and ASSASIN OF ARTEMIIS for their oc's. This chapter is about how one of the demigods try to become friends w/ Denise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Wow, I can't believe it! Eris has a kid now! I have to admit, when my mom Hecate said that Eris had a daughter, she wasn't kidding. I don't see what the big deal is. Denise could be different, compared to her mom.

I feel really bad about Percy breaking up with Annabeth, which I don't see why I would feel sorry for _her._ I don't even like her! She's always questioning my motives and smarts. She's just jealous because I'm smarter than her and stronger than her.

Crap! I'm getting off topic here!

Where was I? Oh yeah, Denise Harper. If you ask me, I think she looks like a nice girl. She's pretty much Nico's age, so it shouldn't matter, right? And the way Percy looked at her! I think he's starting to do those wierd things that people do when they fall in love!

Woah! I'm starting to get girly here. Okay, back to the main topic. Right now, we're all having dinner, and all of us were at our respective tables. Percy with his two brothers Allen and Troy, Chris and the Stoll brothers with their siblings, Lily with her older siblings, Nico at his respective place, etc, etc.

Denise, however, was at the Eris table by herself. I guess she's the only demigod of Eris, although she probably did have a few demigods back in ancient times.

"Look at her," one of my sisters says.

"I know, right," one of my brothers replies. "Can you believe she's the daughter of discord?"

"How sad," says Arch, the eldest of us. "A little daughter of Eris comes to the camp. If you ask me she shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah," says Amber, the sixth eldest, "she could cause a whole lot of distruction to the camp, like her mother tried to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but I didn't. I for one was disgusted with their behavior towards Denise. They didn't even know her! What right do they have to judge her like that!

I grab my plate and cup, look over to Denises table, and then start walking toward her.

"Where are you going?"

"Avaline."

I give my siblings a disgusted glare, then walk away. I stop at the edge of her table, and smile as she looks up at me with a careless expression.

"Hi," I greeted, "mind if I sit here?"

She doesn't answer me, just looks back down at her food and eats. Guess she's not a talkative person. I sit down anyway, and look at her with the same smile.

"Denise Harper, right?"

She doesn't answer me, but focuses on her food. Hmmm...

I reach out my hand in front of her face. "I'm Avaline Potter, but you can call me by my following nicknames 'Avie' and 'Ava'."

She looks at my hand, confused as to why it was in her face, but takes it and shakes with a small smile. Wow, who knew a smile like that looked really cute on a person like her? Ah! I'm getting girly again!

"I like your hair, Denise. Where'd you get it done?"

She looks at me with a blank face, but she answers, "I did this myself. Although, I did have a little help from my siblings." I nod with interest. Guess her siblings are kinda loving toward their half sister.

"So," I say, "why don't we get to know eachother for a little bit? That okay with you?"

She looked a bit hesitant, but she nodded none the less.

"Good. Well, as you can see, I am the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. I think she knows Eris, had a few meetings with her. My dad's known as Elliot Potter, they met at a Harry Potter convention. She fell for him because he had a interest in the art of magic, and he fell in love because she was every bit as magical as he was to her. Then a few weeks later, she had me."

Denise seemed to pay attention to the story with interest. Probably because my mom went to a Harry Potter convention.

"That's... a bit unusual for a goddess to go to a convention, don't you think?" she asks.

I smile at her. "Not at all. Gods and goddesses meet mortals in different places, some alot more random than others."

Denise seemed to think about that for a moment, then she just nods.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that my dad's also super rich, too."

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want, you can come over to my place sometime during the summer."

Denise still looked at me confused, but then she smiled. "I'd like that."

"Hi," a voice says. I look over my shoulder to see that Allen was behind me with his food and drink in his hands and a smile on his face. He sets it down in order to reach a hand out to Denise. "I'm Allen Sargent, but you can call me 'Sarge'."

Denise gave the hand the same confused look she had given mine, but shakes it with a small smile.

"You mind if I sit here?" he asks politely. Denise just shrugs her shoulders and Sarge sits down. "So, your parents met at a tattoo parlor, huh?"

Denise nods. "Yeah, she was planning on getting a tattoo, but he made her change her mind and go on a date with him."

"Wow," I say, "that sounds interesting. He must've been smooth."

Denise had a small smile plastered on her face. "Yeah..." Then she reaches down her book bag and pulls out an apple a of discord. Then, to our surprise, she takes a bite and chews it like it's nothing.

Sarge and I cringed, making Denise roll her eyes, though she seemed to hold an amused smile.

"Oh, relax. Nothing happens when you eat it." She reaches back into her bag and pulls out two more apples for us. "Here. Try it."

We look at eachother uncertainly, and then take the apples and take small bites. Our moods seem to brighten at the taste.

"Mmmm," I moaned. "This is good."

"I told you so," Denise says as she takes another bite.

We could all feel the looks on everyones faces as we ate the apples. None of that mattered though. Who knew chaos could taste so good!


	5. Thoughts of Denise

**If you liked the last chapter, wait til you read this... If you even bother reading at all.**

**Disclaimer: other than my oc's, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Okay, I know this sounds kinda rude and people would hate me for saying this, but this is just crazy! Ava and Sarge were socializing with Denise, and they made her happy!

She even got them to eat an apple of discord, and nothing even happened. What I still can't believe is that one of my little brothers talked to a daughter of chaos. Sure Ava could socialize with her since their moms know eachother, but Sarge? Her mom hates our dad!

I can't help but stare at them, mostly Denise. The way she smiles seems so soft and happy, her laugh so sweet and real... What's wrong with me!

I feel my face getting hot and I can tell that I'm blushing. Unfortunately, Troy noticed it, too.

"Bro, you okay?" he asks. "You look like you have a fever or something."

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" I stutter. Gods, why am I stuttering!

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be!"

He raises his hands up in defense. "Okay, hope you're not lying."

"I'M NOT!"

Everyone looks at me after my sudden outburst. My face grew even redder at the emberassment that I felt.

"Dude, chill, I was just worried was all."

I still feel really emberassed, and I sigh and put my head on the table.

After dinner was over, most of us walked back to our respective cabins. I walked with my brothers, Chris, the Stoll brothers, Nico, Ian, Ava, Jace, Lily, and Amelia.

I can't help but look at Sarge and Ava. "So, you guys were hanging out with Denise, huh?"

"Yeah," Ava responds, "and she's really cool, too. Her dad's a tattoo artist, and they own one, too."

"She says she's from Minnesota," Sarge says. "She lives in a small town, in her third year of middle school, and she's an artist. Plus, you've gotta try those apples sometime, they're really good."

"Nothing really happens when you eat them," Ava says, "just when you toss it to the ground."

"That sounds really dangerous," Amy says in a scared tone.

"Maybe, but it's delicous," Ava replies with a smile.

I look at her with my eyebrow raised, but I decide to leave it alone. Then, I caught sight of Annabeth, who looked back at me. I still felt guilty for breaking up with her, but now I just let it slide.

Then I look to see Denise near the lake, drawing the naiads who were posing for her. This surprised me, because the naiads were scared of her when she first got here.

"Well, it looks like the nymphs are starting to get used to her," Troy comments.

"Well, that's good," Ava says, "because they probably know that she's not so bad. Ya just gotta get to know her a little bit."

"Well, I don't think we should trust her," Ace says. "Gods only know if she's dangerous or not. Her peers probably don't like her because she's too damn scary."

Ava punches him in the stomache in anger. "Don't you talk about Denise like that!"

"Woah!" Chris exclaims. "Chill out, Ava."

"Not when he's talking about my friend like that!"

I look at her in shock as she said the word 'friend'. Since when are Denise and Ava now 'friends!'

"Denise is not scary," Sarge says, "she's a little distant from everyone. She's one of the shy ones."

"Whatever," Ace says annoyed. "I'm going back to my cabin." With that, he left.

"Um, I'm gonna go, too," Amy says. "My sisters are acting really wierd, and I'm a little worried that it might be about Denise."

"Okay," Lily says. "Night, Amy."

"Night." With that, she leaves as well.

I hear giggling and I turn to see Denise laughing as the naiads start messing with the Aphrodite girls, like splashing them while they're putting make-up on. Once they were gone, the nymphs swim back to Denise who kept on laughing.

I have to admit, she looks pretty cute when she laughs. What am I saying!

"I'm starting to think that you're starting to like her," Ava says with a smirk.

I feel my face grow warm. "I do not!"

"Whatever," Ava says raising her hands up. "I'm off to bed." Then she leaves, still having that smirk on her face.

I look back at Denise and she's now using color pencils for her sketch.

"She does look like a pretty good sketch artist," Ian says.

"Yeah," Connor says, "just look at the detials. She really got them down."

"Wonder if she can draw a monster while in battle," Travis comments. "I bet she just watches everyone fight like Eris does."

"Travis," Chris scolds slapping him up the head.

"What? It's true!"

"Just because Eris watches war, doesn't mean that it also applies to Denise."

"Since when are you defending the scary Eris child?" Ian comments rudely.

Chris just kicks his shin and bounces on one leg in pain. "Because Ava is probably right. She might be different compared to her mom."

Connor and Travis look at her in fear. Chris just sighs before saying, "Come on, let's just go to bed." With that, she leaves with her half brothers following.

"I'm heading for bed too, Percy," Lily says. "If I don't, my siblings will have a panick attack."

I laugh before giving her a hug. "'Kay. Night, kiddo." Then she leaves.

"I'm out, too, Percy," Nico says. "See ya tomorrow."

I wave at him as he heads back to his cabin.

"I think I'm off, too," Ian says, bouncing his back to his cabin. My brothers and I try to keep in our laughs, but they came out in snickers making Ian yell, "SHUT UP!"

I look back at Denise, who was looking at us once Ian was bouncing off and yelling at us. Her expression was careless toward Troy and me, but she seemed to smile when Sarge was waving at her. She returns the wave, and then packs up her stuff in her book bag. Once she walks back, we turn to the youngest demigod of Poseidon.

"You know, she still is a bit creepy," Troy says.

"I don't care," Sarge says not looking at us. "I like her."

I turn my attention to the naiads, who were waving to Denise. Denise returns their wave with a small smile, which I start to find really beautiful. I feel my face grow warm again. Man, why am I thinking like this!


	6. Sketching Naiads

**Here's where Denise gets used to the naiads. Hope you like this one. And also you shall meet Percy's competition for her affections, thanks to CrazilyObsessed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I was having a really great time with Ava and Sarge at dinner. They really seem like they wanted to get to know me, and I got to know a little bit about them.

Ava's dad is super rich, and she was mostly raised by her Spanish maid, which is where she got her cursing from. I couldn't help but laugh at that. It'd be funny to really hear her curse in spanish.

Sarge's mom owns a shop that sells snowglobes of various countries and cities. He lost alot of family members in the past, and he was chased around by monsters alot.

Maybe coming here was a great idea. I told them about my life, my school, my hometown in Minnesota, and my art work. I'm actually starting to make friends for once.

As I walk to my cabin, I spot some naiads at the lake swimming around. Careful not to be seen, I walk over and sit down near the lake. I set my bookbag down, pull out my sketch book and pencils, open it up, and then start drawing the naiads actions.

I would look up every now and then to make sure I got the details down correctly. I had always been at the top of my art class back home, as well as my other classes despite my dyslexia. My parents have always been proud of me, as well as my siblings.

Once look up again, the naiads catch sight of me with fear. Panicked, I hide my face behind my sketch book. This always happens. Everytime I come close to a nymph or a satyr, they'd always run away from me. I could never be close to anyone, not even the Titans.

I frown in sadness as I hear splashing coming... towards me? I take a quick peak behind my sketch book to see the naiads swimming toward me. I look at them confused as to why they were coming toward me rather than running away from me.

One naiad with dark hair tries to stretch her neck to see what I was drawing. I look down at my sketch then look back at the water nymphs as I slowly put it down so they could see. I wasn't all the way done yet, I still had to draw the other three.

The naiads smiled and did the same pose as I was drawing, which meant that they wanted me to continue. I smile and nod, then continue drawing. This is the very first time a nymph, no, _four_ nymphs had ever approached me so casually. I keep looking up to make sure I got everything right, asking them to move a little bit to get more details down.

I hear the whispers from across the lake and look to see some Aphrodite girls putting on make-up as they whispered rude comments about me. I frown and look at the ground. I was expecting that type of behavior from them, as well as everybody else. I reach into my bag for one of my apples, but I stop myself and clench my hand into a soft fist. I can't do this, not on the first day. I sit back into my sitting position, and just stare at the ground again.

The naiads seem to know why I was sad, then look angrily at the Aphrodite girls and swim toward them. I look at them to see what they were gonna do, and see them splashing the girls messing up their make-up. While they scream, I can't help but laugh. I mean, come on, you'd laugh too if naiads were splashing some other cabin girls.

Once they run away, the naiads swim back to me as I continued to laugh. I couldn't help myself, it was just so funny! The nymphs smile at my laughter, and we continued my sketch. Once the pencil tracing was done, I tell them to stop the pose as I switched my pencil with a color pencil. I look at each nymph to make sure I got everything about them right. Once I was done, I show them the sketch and they smile, liking my work.

"SHUT UP!" I look at the direction of Percy and his brothers who were watching a son of Dionysus bounce off to his cabin. They then look my direction. I give a blank stare to Percy and Troy, but I smile as Sarge waved at me. I return the wave, then grab all my stuff and put them in my bookbag. I get up with my bag on my shoulder and walk back to my cabin. I turn around to see the nymphs waving at me, which I return.

As I make my way to my cabin, I see a tall blonde haired boy coming down my direction. He spots me and smiles. I walk past him, but then I feel his hand on my arm.

"Excuse me," he says, "are you Denise Harper?"

I glare at him. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Dylan Appler, son of Hermes," he answers with a sly smirk.

My glare doesn't soften, but grows intense. I look into his aura and see that he is mischievous and a bully, had dozens of girlfriends and is still friends with one of them.

"You have one hell of a personality, you know that?"

"Oh, what do you think of my personality?" he asks with a smile.

"You're disrespectful toward others authorities, feelings, and a manipulator. You've broken the hearts of dozens of girls here, which describes your player get-up. If I were one of them, I'd have said no."

Dylan seems shocked at what I said, but his smirk returns. "Come on, don't be like that. Why don't we get to know eachother better." I could sense from his aura that he is trying to charm me. Too bad it's not working.

"Go bug someone else," I spit, and then jerk my arm back and walk away to my cabin.

I didn't care if he was shocked, I just wanted to get back to my cabin and get some sleep.

I walk into my cabin and sit on my bed. I pull out an apple and chew it up, thinking about Iris-messaging my dad. But he was probably busy at the moment, so I decide to just put on some pj's and go to bed. I was tired anyway.

I take off my clothes and put on a black tank-top and black shorts. I climb into bed and start drifting off to sleep.


	7. Dreaming, Watching, and Thinking of Her

**This next chapter will be a real doozy... Holy shit, why did I just say that?o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I'm utterly exhausted today. Last night I had woken up from this really strange dream I had about Denise. We were sitting near the lake together, watching the naiads swim together. One naiad looked into our direction and smiled at Denise, which she returned with a small smile of her own. I couldn't help but think that a small smile fit her just perfectly and made her look beautiful. Gah! Here I go again!

Then, without warning, another naiad shot her head of the water, grabbed Denises foot, and pulled her down. I became shocked at the sight, but I was relieved to see that she was okay once she popped her head out of the water. She smiled and started playing splash fights with the nymphs.

I couldn't help but smile lovingly at the sight. She looked so beautiful when she laughed and smiled. Rah! Stop thinking like this, Percy!

I shake my head like crazy, earning myself confused looks from my brothers.

"Dude, you okay?" Troy asked.

I sigh in frustration. "I'm fine. Just woke up from a wierd dream in the middle of the night."

"Oooohhhhh," they both say.

"So what was your dream about?" Sarge asks.

I feel my face flush at the question.

"It was a girl, wasn't it?" Troy asks smirking.

"It was not!" I exclaim.

"Dude, chill. You're making a scene."

I take a look at everyone staring at us... Well, _me _anyway. I sigh and hit my head on the table in frustration.

"Hey, Denise!" Sarge says waving at someone.

I look behind me and see Denise smiling and waving at him.

"Mornin', sunshine," Ava greets walking over to her.

Denise grimaces at the name, but didn't protest. Sarge got up with his food and drink and he walks over to them.

"How'd you sleep?" Ava asks.

"Good," Denise answers. "No headaches from yesterday."

"Headaches?" Sarge asks raising an eyebrow.

"New places give me a big headache sometimes on the first day. It only happens if alot of people annoy me."

"I don't blame you," Ava says. "Last time I had a headache, it was from hearing the Aphrodite girls screaming about a boy band."

I'm completely lost in their conversations. How is it that they're getting along with Denise Harper? Actually, how did they have the guts to _talk_ to her when no one else did?

"Hey, Percy," a voice says. I look back in front of me with a smile, knowing who that voice belonged to.

Lily Thompson.

She leans in for a hug, which I willingly give.

"Hey, Lily. How'd you sleep?"

"Great," she says pulling away. "What about you, Percy? You don't look like you got any sleep."

"He woke up from dreaming about a girl in the middle of the night," Troy answers mockingly.

"Troy, I swear to the gods that I will hurt you if you keep mentioning that," I growl.

"She asked what was wrong with you, so I answered. That's all I was doing. Answering her question."

I feel my face flush again, but not just out of emberassment, but out of anger, too.

"Lily, get over here!"

"Coming!" Lily says to one of her older sisters. "See you later, Percy."

I let her walk away to her table. It's good that she's gone. I don't think I want her to see me beat Troy to death.

"Good morning, everyone," Chiron says, coming up to us. "I trust everyone had slept well."

"Yep," Ava answers. "Sure did."

Chiron smiles at Denise. "I heard you had a good time yesterday, Denise."

She returns the smile and nods. "I did."

"That's good. I see you've made friends already."

"Yes."

Ava wraps an arm around Denise as she smiles, and Sarge just nudges her.

"That's wonderful. Before you go to your activities, Denise, Dionysus would like to have a word with you."

Denise frowns at the mention of Mr. D.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior. You won't be alone with him."

Denise sighs in relief. "Alright."

Chiron then leaves without another word said.

"So what does the old drunk want?" Ava asks grimacing.

"A discussion of my stay here," Denise answers carelessly.

"So... are we gonna have breakfast or what?" Sarge says.

The rest of breakfast went on with Sarge and Ava spending their time at the Eris table with Denise.

"Yo, Percy," Troy says nudging my arm, "check it out."

I look to see Annabeth laughing with Dylan Appler, son of Hermes.

Let me tell you a little something about him. Mainly, he's a jerk and a player. He thinks he's king of the world because his mom's the stuck up actress, Zoe Appler, and he comes from a rich family. He's dated all the girls from Aphrodite, Demeter, Iris, and Apollo cabins. His friends, Roger Lippi, son of Iris, and Lyn West, daughter of Apollo and one of Amy's older sisters, they're just as cold as he is. Roger acts like a prick because his cabins too girly looking, and Lyn actually dated Dylan until they broke up.

"Yeah," Chris says, walking toward us. "I saw him talking to Annabeth this morning."

"And apparently," Ian says, "they are officialy going out."

"What!" I shout.

"Why?" Troy asks, shocked. "He's an asshole."

"Don't know," Chris answers out of pity. "You know how he is, though. Always wanting something and then he gets it in the end."

"Yeah," Ian mutters. "Arrogant bastard."

During the activities, I saw that Denise had a lot of talent. She was good at archery, sword fighting, and even rowing boats.

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but stare at her the entire time. She looked graceful and at ease. Alot of campers tried to stay out of her way so they wouldn't have to face an apple of discord, but Ava and Sarge didn't. She didn't mind it though, Ava and Sarge being near her I mean.

Lunch came along afterwards, and Ava and Sarge were with Denise again. Everyone would stare at some occassions, but they left it alone.

Then I saw Nico walk over to them. Wait, what was Nico doing over there? I look over to his sister Beatrice, who only gaped at the sight of her brother talking to Denise. Nico and Denise shook hands and he joined them at her table.

Oh yeah, let me introduce you to Beatrice Florence, daughter of Hades. She came to the camp on Valentine's day with Chiron, who discovered her in the Lotus Casino. Yes, Lotus Casino. She got trapped there for at least a century, and that's even longer than when Bianca and Nico stayed there.

Okay, back to the situation. Nico at the Eris table. I get up and walk over to Beatrice.

"You worried," I ask.

Beatrice blinks and looks at me.

"Yes," she answers. "I don't know if Nico won't say something that'll make her throw her apple of discord."

I nod. "Me, too. But Sarge is too much of a gentlemen to do something stupid like that."

She laughs.

Soon lunch was over and everyone went back to the activities. Once it was free time, I saw the girls from the Apollo and Demeter cabins go after Denise.

Amy came rushing up to me, and she looked a little worried.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"My sisters said they wanted to talk to Denise, but I don't know why," she answers.

Now, that's not a good sign. I look back at the girls taking Denise behind the Apollo cabin.

"What do the Demeter girls want from her?"

Amy shakes her head. "I don't know, but that's what my sisters told me. Lyn's not with them, but I knew she wouldn't go anyway."

I turn my attention back to the cabin they were hiding in.

What could they possibly want from Denise?


	8. New Roomate and a Warning

**I've read a few reviews that have come from a couple percabeth fans, and all they were doing was hating the fact that Percy broke up with Annabeth. Well, you know what, I laugh at you! Haha! I just love torturing people like that. I would also like to thank kyuubi 1920 for his/her (I'm doing this because I have no clue if you're a girl) creative oc**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Once breakfast was over, I went to the big house where Chiron and Dionysus were waiting for me. This'll be promising.

Both the centuar and the old drunk were outside, Dionysus in a chair with coke. I try really hard not to laugh at that, but seeing as it only made him angry, I manage to control myself.

"Have a seat, Denise," Chiron says with a smile, gesturing to the other chair.

I walk up the steps and sit down, facing Chiron and Mr. D with a blank stare.

"Now, I know I swore to your mother that we would watch over you, but unfortunately she still doesn't trust a certain someone."

I look at Dionysus and he just pouts like a child as he crosses his arms. This is the truth, you know. Gods like him aren't always responsible. They still act like children in a way and their childish acts always land them in trouble with Zeus, my grandfather.

I turn my attention back to Chiron as he speaks again.

"So she took it upon herself to send someone to help look after you."

Just then, a woman comes out from inside the big house. She had long ankle-lengthed silver hair, red eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her clothing of choice was... I wouldn't say strange, but it was a little unusual. She had a black skirt, white dress shirt with a red tie, and a black jacket; add in some brown dress shoes and black leggings and she could be one of those 'Vampire Knight' fans. She looked about eighteen.

"This is Sarah Jin," Chiron introduces.

Curious, I take a peak at her aura. She's antisocial and dark towards people she doesn't know, but she's giddy around friends and family. Her father is the god of dragons named Ryujin, and her mother is the vampire Evaglain McDowell, who also knows dark magic and ice magic. That's interesting. A half god and half vampire? Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Her abilities were dragon powers, ice magic, and she's a master of darkness. But what really caught my interest was that she's been a friend of my mothers for more than a couple of years.

"So you're a friend of my moms, huh?" I ask.

Sarah doesn't seem surprised at my ability to see through her aura. I wouldn't be surprised either. My mother has the ability to see through auras to figure out their true nature and past, and that's how she determines if they deserve to feel the wrath of her apple or not.

"Yes," Sarah answers. "I've also known your existance for quite some time, but I never thought that I would get to meet you face to face at a time like this."

You might be wondering what she meant by that, but trust me, you might not be able to find out until it's time for that peculiar question to be answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," I say as I hold out my hand.

Sarah smiles and takes my hand with a small shake. "Likewise."

"Well, now that that's settled," Chiron says. "Why don't you go back to the activities, Denise? Sarah shall be sharing a cabin with you upon her request, so she will be busy unpacking."

That's surprising. I was used to sleeping alone, but I guess having a roommate won't be so bad.

"Okay," I say, and I get up to leave.

Once I started down the steps, I feel a vine wrap itself around my arm. I look at Dionysus, who looked at me with a glare. I was expecting him to say something, but he seemed to have some trouble in getting some words out. He starts to mumble, but he used his power to make the vine release me.

I give him a mocking smirk and walk away.

During the activities, everyone kept their distance from me. I was use to it though, considering that everyone's afraid of me. My heart clenched at that. Being feared by everyone around me made me feel so alone, even if I've been alone my whole life. Sure, my dad and mom and siblings cared about me, but they're different compared to everyone else. All the kids would call me a 'freaky goth girl' or 'little witch', but after I throw my apple and make bad things happen to them they start to show fear and learn to think twice before mocking me.

I've always done that. I had nothing else to do, no one else to turn to. I would've gone to my siblings for help, but that probably would've made it worse.

The only campers that didn't keep their distance was Ava and Sarge, which I didn't mind. They seem to be my only friends at the moment.

As lunch came, I didn't see Sarah anywhere. That's not really surprising, considering that she's part vampire. She probably doesn't eat regular human food, even if she is a demigod.

I sat down with Ava and Sarge at my table and started chatting with them. But after a few minutes of talking, Nico di Angelo had come to the table with his food and drink.

I look at him, surprised to see that he was finally bold enough to approach me.

"Hi, I'm Nico," he says nervously, reaching his hand out to me.

I give him a puzzled look, but grab his hand shake it none the less. "I'm Denise. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. You mind if I sit?"

I just shrug my shoulders and he sits down. Eventually we started talking, asking questions, telling eachother about our childhoods, our schools, all that fun stuff. I was even able to convince him that the apple of discord didn't do anything once it was eaten, and he ate it with content. I'm surprised that Ava and Sarge haven't said anything during the entire time me and Nico were talking, I wanted them to talk, too.

Lunch had ended and we went back to the activities. I may not have mentioned this before, but lately Percy Jackson's been staring at me alot. Ava and Sarge told me about his big break-up with Annabeth Chase yesterday, and I honestly don't know why he's staring at me today.

Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it.

Once free time has started, I planned on going to my cabin to see if Sarah had already finished settling in. That is, until I'm approached by girls from the Apollo cabin and three others from Demeter.

"Um, Denise Harper?" one Apollo girl asks nervously.

I raise my eyebrow in response.

"May we have a word with you, please?"

I nod and follow them behind the Apollo cabin. I could tell by their auras that they were anxious, but what surprised me most was that this 'talk' was an innocent one.

I cross my arms. "What is it that you want?"

All the girls shifted nervously. They should be nervous. I really don't have time for this.

"We just wanted to warn you," a Demeter girl says, "about Dylan Appler..."

That was a surprise. That stuck-up Hermes boy? Why would I need to watch out for him?

"What about him?" I ask.

"I think he's trying to find a way to have you for himself," the second Demeter girl says.

"I thought he was dating Annabeth Chase now."

"He is," another Apollo girl says. "But I think he's just using her to get to you."

I look into their auras with a glare to see if this was some kind of joke. Once I see they are telling the truth, my expression softens.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself."

They all just nod and I walk away.

That was rather... nice. No ones ever been that concerned about me before. Then again, the only people who were ever concerned for me was my family.

I walk into my cabin and catch sight of Sarah looking through one of her bags.

"Missing something?" I ask.

"Just trying to find some drachmas," she answers not looking at me.

I just nod and go through my bag to pull out a couple apples. I walk over to Sarah and offer her one, which she accepts with a small smile.


	9. Funny Girl

**Feast your eyes on this chapter as Percy and Denise officialy meet, thanks to the idea of one of the reviewers. All good ideas that you make up for this story will be given to you, my dear readers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Dinner had finally come along and Ava, Sarge, and Nico were sitting with Denise Harper yet again. But to everyones surprise, another camper had joined them. Does Denise have a sibling? No, that can't be it. They don't even look alike.

"Who's the silver haired chick?" Troy asks.

"I have no clue," I answer.

"That's Sarah Jin, daughter of the dragon god, Ryujin," Beatrice answers, walking to us.

"Ryujin?" Troy asks. "Doesn't he originate from Japan?"

"He does, but Sarah grew up here in America with her mother. She's also part vampire."

We look at Beatrice in shock. Half god and half vampire? That's just crazy!

"Wow," Troy says. "That's cool."

I look at him like 'Really?'. Then I decide to ignore it as I went back to staring at Denise. The way she smiled seemed beautiful, her laughter was cute, and her voice was like hearing bells chiming.

"Dude, why do you keep staring at Denise?" Troy asks.

I feel my face getting warm at that. Thankfully, Beatrice was the one who kicked him underneath the table. I was starting to ask myself the same thing. Why do I keep staring at Denise? Am I really that attracted to her, or is it because of something else? Either way, I can't help but stare at her.

Dinner was over after a few minutes and I took this oppertunity to sit at the dock at the lake to sort out my emotions. I run my hand through my hair in fustration. How can I have these sort of feelings for Denise in one day after I just broke up with Annabeth? Why is Annabeth dating Dylan? More importantly, why am I feeling like this towards Denise?

I hear footsteps on the dock and I look behind me to see Denise walking on the dock by herself. I immediately begin to panic. What do I do? Should I leave? Or do I stay and try to talk to her?

She didn't seem to notice me until she stops at the sight of me. From what I could tell, she seemed a bit surprised.

"Um, h-hi," I stutter. "I'm Percy. You're Denise, right?"

She raises her eyebrow at me. "Yes."

I feel my face getting warm.

"Would you care to join me?" I ask.

She looks at the spot next to me, then shrugs and sits down.

We just sat there in silence. I had no idea what to say to her, but she seemed content with the silence. I didn't want that, so I decide to talk.

"So where are you from?" I ask.

"Deephaven, Minnesota," she answers carelessly. "Where are you from?"

"New York," I reply. "What school do you go to?"

"Deephaven middle school."

"Cool. I go to Goode high school. What grade are you in?"

"Eighth grade."

"Cool. I'm a junior this year. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

Yep, exactly Nicos age. "I'm seventeen."

"What's the point of this exactly?" she asks.

I blush and gulp down my saliva. "Just thought I'd get to know you little better."

She gave me a suspicious look, but we continued anyway. She had a pretty hard life growing up. She didn't have any friends, or couldn't get close to anybody because of her parentage. I felt kinda bad for her, because if I was in her shoes I'd probably know how it feels to be lonely. Denise had a sad look when she talked about it.

"Hey," I tell her, "don't let the fact that Eris is your mom put you down. People just need to get to know you a little better than that. From what I could tell, you're a lot different from your mom."

Denise smiles that small smile that made her beautiful. Then we are approached by the naiads, who smile at Denise. She returned with that same small smile. It really did make her look beautiful. Then one of the naiads pop out of the water, grabs Denises foot, and drags her down. I look down in shock, but I let out a sigh of relief after she pops her head out of the water for air. Denise smiles at the naiads and then starts a splash fight with them, laughing in the process. I can't help but smile at this. I don't know how, but somehow Denise manages to make me smile.

"Alright," I say getting up, "fun's over."

"Aaaawwwww," the nymphs whine.

"Sorry, girls," I apologize, reaching out and grabbing Denise by her shoulders, "but we need to get back to our cabins." I pull Denise out of the water easily. She was pretty light for someone this small.

I put her back on her feet and examine her drenched form. Even when her face was wet, she looked beautiful. I feel my face getting warm again.

"You want me to get y-you a t-towel?" I stutter

She shakes her head. "Nah. I'll just take a shower at my cabin. It has towels there anyway."

"Oh, well..." I rub the back of my neck. "Guess I'll see you around?"

Denise smiles. "Of course. I'm a camper, remember?"

"Right," I say laughing. "You know, you're a funny girl. You know that?"

Her cheeks turn a little pink. I guess no ones ever told her that before.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

She looks down a little. "Yeah. Goodnight." Once that was said, she quickly leaves the dock for her cabin before I could ever say a word.

Once she was out of sight, I whisper, "Goodnight." Then I walk back to my cabin.

* * *

I walk into my cabin all drenched from splashing the naiads in the lake. Sarah looks at me.

"What happened to you? Why are you wet?" she asks me.

I look down at the floor sheepishly. "I was playing with the naiads."

"I saw Percy Jackson with you," she states seriously. "What was that all about?"

"We were just talking," I reply. Gods, she was worse than my immortal sisters. "I'm going to shower."

I grab my pj's and walk into the bathroom. I start the shower and get myself cleaned up. During my time in the shower, I thought about my conversation with Percy. He described his life growing up with his mom. His friendship with Grover, his relationship with Annabeth which he had just ended yesterday; Lukes betrayal; and then there was the war.

I remembered almost being recruited by Luke the last time I saw him. He said that everyone would have to accept me once they won the war, but I wanted people to accept me by their own will. So I refused, but he said to let him know if I ever changed my mind. I didn't, of course.

Once I was fully clean and clothed, I sneak out of my cabin in the middle of the night. Thankfully, no one was awake. I wrapped my black blanket around me and walk over to the edge of the lake. I start to think about Percy calling me a funny girl as I dipped my fingers in the water. I then begin to sing.

_Funny, did you hear that? Funny  
Yeah the guy said, "Honey  
You're a funny girl"_

This had apparently gotten the nymphs attention as they popped out of the water and swam towards me.

_That's me, I just keep them  
In stitches, doubled in half  
And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh_

Even the harpees flew onto the branches of trees to listen, and the dryads reanimated their heads from the trees.

_I guess it's not funny  
Life is far from sunny  
When the laugh is over  
And the jokes on you_

Some of the satyrs hid behind trees and watched, and the fishes swam to me to listen, too.

_A girl ought to have a sense of humor  
That's one thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl_

I leaned onto a tree as I smiled a small smile.

_The fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl_

I pulled my hand away from the water and ran it through my dark color streaked hair and frowned as I looked at my reflection in the water. Who am I kidding? He probably only said that because he felt sorry for me.

I get up and walk back to my cabin. Once I closed the door, I walk to my bed and lay down. After thinking over my conversation with Percy, I start to drift off to sleep.


	10. Trouble: the Horse and a Secret Plot

**You know, you people come up with the best ideas. It's hard making up ideas by myself **

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I'm having one of the strangest dreams ever. Here I am dancing with Percy in a dress and a mask. He smiles down at me, and he continues to twirl me around.

_"May I ask who am I dancing with?" He asks me._

_"I can't tell you," I say. "I don't want people to know."_

_Percy frowns. "Not even me?"_

_"Especially not you."_

_He stops twirling me and he lowers me down a bit. Once I stand up straight, he leans forward._

I wake up after that. Was Percy going to kiss me? If so, then why? Why did I have a dream like that?

I get up, stretch, then change. Today might get interesting. I look over to Sarah. She was a few bunks away from me. I thought about waking her up, but she probably needs more sleep than I do, so I decided against it.

I walk out of my cabin and head out. I guess I'm one of the first ones to wake up, since nobody else is out of their cabins.

I then run into a girl from the Apollo cabin. She looks at me and smiles. I look into her aura and see that she's a good liar, devious, and has a bad temper. She's also one of Dylans exes. Oh, joy.

"So, you're Denise Harper?" she asks.

"Who wants to know," I say sourly at her.

"I'm Lyn West, daughter of Apollo," she replies, reaching her hand out to me.

I ignore her hand and just continue walking. I could feel her offended gaze at me, but ignore that as well.

"Hey, I'm trying to say 'Hi' to you," she yells, following me.

I quickened my pace and then run into someone. I look up and see Percy holding me and looking down at me in worry. He glares at Lyn.

"What's going on, Lyn," he says. I look at Lyn, and she doesn't seem pleased that Percy had come to my rescue. If this is what it was.

"I was trying to say 'Hi', but the little girl just flat out ignored me," Lyn replies sourly.

"It's probably because she knows you're not one to be trusted," he snaps.

Ava comes by with a glare of her own. Apparently, Lyn's not the most likable demigod in camp.

"Hmph. Whatever." Lyn then starts walking away, passing by a girl who I assumed was one of her sisters. The girl looks at me and runs to us.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"She's fine, Amy," Percy answers for me.

"Sorry about Lyn," Amy says to me. "She gets real jealous when it comes to Dylan."

I shake my head. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay," Ava says, smirking at Percy. "Why don't we leave you two alone?"

Percy gives her a pleading look, which surprises me.

"Um, okay," Amy says before turning to me. "I'm Amelia Parker, but everyone calls me 'Amy' or 'Mia'."

"I'm Denise Harper," I reply. "Nice to meet you."

She smiles at me before leaving with Ava. Percy reaches out to them, but he drops it and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

He looks at me with a blush. "Nothing. Hey, you wanna see the stables?"

I shrug my shoulders and follow him.

Once we arrive at the stables, he goes in but I stay behind. He looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them you come in peace."

I roll my eyes at this. Just because I told him I couldn't get close to anyone, doesn't mean that he can tease me about it.

After a good few minutes, Percy comes out, grabs my hand, and then drags me in the stables. I look nervously at the pegasi, and immediately look away after one looks at me.

"This is Blackjack," Percy says, gesturing to the black pegasus. "He may be a pain at first, but he's a real sweetheart." The pegasus known as Blackjack nudges his head against Percy. "What?"

I don't even think about going near that thing. Even pegasi are scared of me.

"Come on, Blackjack, she's nice. Trust me."

I could already tell that he was talking to the horse. I just take a few steps back. Then I hear the stable doors open and in comes Annabeth.

She looks at Percy and smiles. "Hey, Percy."

Percy's a bit surprised. "Oh, hey, Annabeth."

"Whatcha doin'?" she says, coming towards us.

"I was just showing Denise the stables." I don't know why, but for some reason he seemed to smile and look at me.

Annabeth frowns. "I miss you, Percy..."

Percy looks at her in guilt. "I know, I... miss you, too."

I feel a bit angry at this. Why am I jealous? It's not the usual feeling of jealousy I've always felt of other demigods, it's a new type of jealousy. I know I should be embracing it, but I want it to go away now.

Just then, Ava comes in.

"Yo!" she yells. I blink at her and Annabeth sends a glare toward her, which Ava returns. I know Ava doesn't like her, but did she really have to barge in like this?

* * *

I look at Ava in shock. I thought she planned to leave me alone with Denise! I look at Annabeth, who was giving Ava a glare, and I understood.

"What the heck, Ava," I say.

"Sorry," she says, "but you guys might wanna move out. They're bringing in a new pegasus, and they say she's a bit of a handful."

She then moves to let the satyrs drag a dark gray pegasus into the stable. The pegasus was galloping around, trying to free itself from the ropes.

I grab Denise and pull her out of the way as the pegasus got a little more violent toward the ropes. I step toward Blackjack with Denise still in my arms. As they got the wild pegasus in the middle of the stable.

"Who's that?" I ask.

_'That's the new pegasus, boss,' _Blackjack says to me. _'We call her Trouble because of how much violence she uses.'_

The pegasus known as Trouble keeps galloping, trying to get out of the ropes. I walk over to it carefully and raise my arms.

"Easy now," I say, getting her attention.

It starts whinying in rage and raised its hooves.

_'Get away, lord!' _she shouts at me, slamming her hooves down.

I start to back up in alarm.

_'I probably should've mentioned that she's not a big fan of your dad, boss,'_ Blackjack says to me.

Trouble just continues to gallop violently. Then Denise moves away from Blackjack and raises her arms toward the violent pegasus.

"Easy!" she shouts. "Easy! Hey!"

Trouble looks down at her as she starts to calm down.

"Easy," Denise says softly. Trouble now just stands there staring at Denise. She lowers her arms, but her hand slightly reaches out to touch the pegasus, but she looked a bit hesitant. The pegasus winnies and nussels against her face, making her giggle and pet it.

Everyone's shocked at the sight. How did Denise get Trouble to calm down?

"She's so pretty," Denise says. "I want to ride her."

"Oh, no, lady!" a satyr says in alarm. "You can't ride Trouble! She's violent and dangerous! She doesn't like anyone to ride her!"

He runs to Denise and pulls her away from the pegasus, who looks at her sadly. Denise returns the look as the satyr pulled her back to my side. I put my hands on her upper arms in comfort once the satyr lets her go and puts Trouble into a stall (**A/N** I have no clue what those things are called. I was tempted to say 'box')

Trouble looks at her with a pleading look, but Denise just sighs and waves at her.

"Come on," I say, "lets go get breakfast."

* * *

Whew! It's a good thing I came in time. I couldn't let Annabeth ruin Percy and Denises moment together.

Okay, here's the main reason.

I had gotten Amy away from Percy and Denise so that they could spend more time together. Then Chris started coming towards us.

"Guys, you won't believe what I just found out!" she shouts to us.

"What's up?" I ask. Amy just looks confused.

"I was going in to get breakfast, and I caught Annabeth talking to Dylan.

_"It's not working," Annabeth said in fustration._

_"Don't worry," Dylan said, "we just need to keep acting like we're happy together in his eyes, and he'll be asking you back in no time."_

_"But he's too busy paying attention to **her!**" she yelled._

_Dylan growled. I didn't know who they meant by 'her', but I figured that they were talking about Denise Harper._

_"Can't you just charm her or something?"_

_"I can't," he replied. "I tried that and it didn't work."_

_"How can your stupid charm ablility not work on that little chaotic brat!"_

"CHAOTIC BRAT!" I yell, interupting Chris' story. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"Ava, calm down," Chris tells me. I calm down, but I'm still gonna kill that bitch. How _dare_ she call Denise that!

_Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah..._

_"I don't know," Dyan growled._

_"Ugh! I should've known better than to make a plan to get Percy back with me with an idiotic son of Hermes!"_

_"Says the daughter of Athena who still doesn't know why he dumped her in the first place!"_

_She growled at him. "Lets just focus on getting Percy back with me. Once that's done, you can have Denise Harper."_

_Dylan smirked his signature smirk. "As long as Denise is mine, I could really care less about Jackson."_

I look at Chris in shock. Dylan and Annabeth are only _pretending?_ I can't believe it. That bitch and that bastard!

"I can't believe Annabeth would do that," Amy says in shock.

"I know," Chris says. "I'm not surprised that Dylan would make a plot like this, but Annabeth?"

I clench my hands into fists.

"What do you think we should do, Ava?" Amy asks me.

"We have to keep this from happening," I reply. "We can't let them ruin the chances of Percy and Denise getting together. You guys might not have noticed, but I think Percy's started to develope romantic feelings for Denise."

"I started to notice, too," Amy says.

"Should we tell the others?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, we'll need alot more help than we can get," I answer. "Let operation 'get Percy and Denise together' begin."

So, yeah, that's pretty much it. I follow Denise and Percy to get breakfast. I smirked at Percy, he still had his hands on her upper arms. Percy noticed my smirk by blushing and quickly removing his hands. Denise didn't seem to mind, though.

This is going to be fun!


	11. There Goes Aphrodite

**This chapters gonna be hilarious! I love the ideas you people come up with. How many of you think that what Annabeth is doing is crazy? I know it's my faut, but hey, I wanted to be creative**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I look at Denises depressed face as she sits with Ava, Sarge, and Sarah. Nico porbably caught on to the clue that Beatrice was worried about him, so he decided to stay with her. But it didn't keep him from waving at Denise. She waved back, but she still looked pretty upset.

"What's her problem?" Troy asked.

"I took her to the stables and she started to like the new pegasus," I explain. "She wanted to ride it, but the satyrs said it was too dangerous."

"All that because of a flying horse?" Troy asks in disbelief. "Isn't that a bit childish?"

I punch his arm as hard as I can. "Ow!"

"Don't make fun of her like that!"

"I was just saying!"

I look back at Denise, but then I see Sarah glaring at me.

I blink. "What's her problem?"

"She's a friend of Eris'," Chris answers, walking over to us. "Eris still doesn't trust Mr. D, so she sent Sarah to watch over Denise."

"How long has she been friends with Eris?"

"As long as she can remember. Sarah might be a bit overprotective of Denise, though."

I look back at Sarah's glare. I guess she doesn't really trust me. Denise probably told her about us talking, and it's pretty understandable as to why she would tell her. If she didn't, Sarah would probably think that I was doing something to her.

Camp activities soon came along and things were a little awkward when it came to sparring. Everyone was a little afraid to go against Denise, but Clarisse seemed a little eager. So did Annabeth. So when Chiron picked who was sparring with who, it turned to be two against one. Denise vs Annabeth and Clarisse.

"Chiron are sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah, two against one is hardly fair," Ava agreed.

"Trust me," Chiron says, "you'd be surprised as to what Denise can do."

He nodded toward Denise, who went to get her armor on. Once she got her armor on, she went over into the arena where Annabeth and Clarisse were waiting. She stood in front of both of them, who were wearing some competitive smirks.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," Annabeth teases.

"_She _will, _I _won't," Clarisse said.

Denise didn't seem to care.

"Ready!"

Clarisse and Annabeth draw out their weapons, but Denise doesn't.

"Fight!"

Clarisse began to charge, but Denise had already disappeared before she could throw her spear.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna have to do better than that," says a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone looks up at Denise in shock as she was sitting on a column.

"How did you..."

"Not important," she answers and jumps down, landing perfectly on her feet.

Annabeth ran at her, but Denise ducked once she swung her sword. This kept up for a few minutes. Annabeth swinging hopelessly at Denise as she kept moving away. Clarisse soon came behind her and attempts to strike with her spear, but Denise jumped behind her and landed on her back. Then she uses her feet to push her against Annabeth, making the two fall over.

"Why you little brat!" Clarisse yelled.

Denise only smirked. "You should really channel that anger of yours. It only makes you sloppy."

Clarisse got even more pissed off. "Why you little!"

But as she got up to charge, Denise jumped in a front flip and kicked her in the face.

"Like I said, channel your anger or you're just gonna be fighting sloppy."

Annabeth got up and started swinging her sword at Denise again, but she tripped her and kicked her before she could fall. Clarisse took this as an oppertunity to kick Denises leg. I swore I heard it crack. Denise winced in pain as Clarisse got up to strike.

But then, out of nowhere, a scythe blocked her spear. This scythe belonged to Denise, who pushed Clarisse away. She then stamped her sctyhe into the ground and jumped up to kick Clarisse. The force was so strong, it sent Clarisse flying into Annabeth and both of them into trees. And that sent one of them tumbling down.

We all stared in shock.

"Well done, Denise," Chiron says as she starts limping to him. "But I must say I'm rather disappointed. You could've easily avoided Clarisses stamp kick. Instead, you took the blow so you could expose her weak spot."

Denise soon became bored. "And? I won, didn't I?"

"She broke your leg!" Lily shouts.

Denise smiled. "I've had worse."

Sarah soon came to her side and picked her up bridal style. "Lets get you to the infirmery."

Denise only nodded to her and allowed her to take her away.

"Alright, go on to your next activities," Chiron says.

* * *

I let Sarah take me to the nurse, and have my leg bandaged up. The truth is I let Clarisse break my leg on purpose. I've been through worse situations than these before, like a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, twisted ankle, things like that.

"You're a bit of a surprise, you know that?" Sarah says.

I just shrug my shoulders. "Beating those two was a piece of cake."

"Still, it's not smart to allow yourself to take a blow from that daughter of Ares."

"What can I say? Letting things happen on purpose is a habit of mine."

Once my leg was fully bandaged, I wasn't allowed to lunch and any other activites, so I had my lunch in the infirmery. I can't say I wasn't excited, but then again I can't say I wasn't disappointed either.

So I ate with Sarah the entire time. She wouldn't let anyone see me until I fully recovered, which didn't seem fair. I really wanted Ava and Sarge to eat with me. But she was a friend of my moms, so I couldn't argue with her.

Once free time had come, I was allowed to leave. I still limped a little bit, but I'll survive. Sarah held my shoulders.

"Hey, sunshine," Ava greets. "How ya doin'?"

"I'll be fine."

"Here. I know a healing spell that might help fix that broken bone of yours."

She kneels down and her hands glow blue as she places her hands on my broken leg. I felt my bones reattaching themselves together. Once she removes her hands, I move my leg and it feels as good as new.

I smile at her. "Thanks, Ava."

She nods. "No problem, sweetpea."

Okay, if she keeps up with those rediculous nicknames, I'm gonna snap.

"Hey," Percy says walking to us in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy. Ava healed my broken leg." I stick my leg out to him and he sighs in relief.

"That's good."

Sarah glares at him, and I place my hands on hers which were still on my shoulders. She looks down at me and I shake my head. She then lets go, but she still glared at Percy.

"Hey, why don't we go ahead and head for dinner?" Ava says, trying to keep the bad air out of our area.

I nod and follow her, Sarah and Percy still looking at eachother oddly.

* * *

I don't think my big brother's gonna win Denises heart if Sarah keeps giving him death glares.

Ava leans toward my ear and whispers, "We need to find a way to convince Sarah that Percy should be wih Denise. If she gets in the way, our plan on getting them together will backfire."

I nod. "I already sent a message to somone who just might help us."

"Who?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

* * *

I'm really nervous at the idea of getting Percy and Denise together. I mean, Dylan may be my half brother and yes I want Percy and Denise to be together, too, but what if this backfires.

I'm starting to regret telling Ava and Mia about Dylan and Annabeths plan.

At dinner, we try to get into an area that would get Percy and Denise to sit together. It's a good thing I got my Stoll brothers to help us with that. Ian, too.

So here we are, sitting at a table where we could all be together, and Percy's sitting next to Denise.

"Oh, how adorable!" a voice yells.

Oh, no. Don't tell me that's...

On cue, Aphrodite comes by after turning from a dove into a woman. She had a smile on her face, but we had shocked expressions. Denise only looked confused. Sarah wraps a protective arm around Denise and glares at the love goddess.

"Uh, Aphrodite?" Percy asks.

"That's right," she says. "Oh, how cute! The two of you are sitting together! Though you should be alone, but it's still cute!" She had her hands clasped together.

Denise looks at Percy and his red face. "What's she talking about?"

"N-nothing," he stutters.

"Oh, you stutter around her. How adorable!" Aphrodite cooes.

Everyone looked at us in confusion. Things are starting to get awkward.

"Percy, I'm sorry things didn't work out with Annabeth. But now you've found a new lo-"

"PLEASE LEAVE!" Ava screams.

Aphrodite became a little shocked. "Um, okay." She then looks at Denise and walks over to her to grab her face. "Hmmm... Such a cute face. You look even more beautiful than my daughters. May love be with you forever, Denise Harper."

Denise nods. Then the goddess lets her go.

"Well, goodbye then." Then she leaves.

Everyone went back to eating to get out of the awkward tention in the air. Denise looks down and Sarah squeezes her shoulder in comfort. I guess it's about the 'love' part.


	12. The Naiads Advice

**Okay, that last chapter a _little_ too awkward. This one'll be better, I promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Okay, _that_ was emberassing! Aphrodite showed up and completely emberassed me in front of everybody! I'm surprised that Denise didn't feel emberassed about this, just a little annoyed.

"We're done here," Sarah says dismissively, getting and grabbing Denises hand. "Come, Denise. We're leaving."

"Um, okay," Denise says, being pulled out of her seat next to me and walking with her vampire guardian.

I feel my heart clench at this. I wanted her to be here with me. Sure, maybe with the others, too, but mostly me.

Afterwards, I lay on my bed as I thought about the events this afternoon. Then I think about this morning. Annabeth had come when me and Denise were talking, and then Ava comes in to warn us about that psycho pegasus which Denise started to like.

I'm not exactly sure how she got Trouble to calm down, but the flying horse seems to like Denise right away.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. What's going on with me lately? Ever since Denise had come along, she's the only thing I ever think about. Then I remember yesterday and the dream I had. The time when Denise played with the naiads. That dream was the beginning of our friendship.

As I think more about this, I begin to drift off to sleep.

This next dream was even more strange than the last. I'm in the ballroom watching Annabeth dance with Dylan, and I became jealous. But then, a silver haired girl in a black mask came walking down the stairs. She looked strangely familiar, but I didn't have a clue on who she might be.

Then I look up as everyone stared at a beautiful girl in a dress that had the top in black and the skirt going from a dark to a light shade of purple from top to bottom. She also had a black mask, but hers had a little bit of glitter. I stared in awe. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

I wake up slowly after that. What kind of dream was that?

I get up and go out of my cabin to walk to the lake. There, I meet the naiads that played with Denise. As I sit down, I ask, "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, lord," the naiad with dark hair says. "What is it?"

"What do you think of Denise Harper?"

"Denise is a nice girl," the blonde naiad answers. "Much more different than her mother."

"And she's such an artist," the red haired naiad says in awe. "I've never seen such talent like that. Not even from the Apollo cabin."

"She's pretty much surpassed the Apollo cabin with her singing," the brunette naiad says dreamily. "Especially Lyn West."

"Wait," I say in confusion. "You guys saw her _sing?_"

"We watched her last night, lord," the dark one says. "Such a beautiful voice she has."

I bite my lip before asking, "What if I told you guys that I might have...," gulp, "feelings for her?"

They stare at me in shock before dragging me into the water.

"How wonderful, lord!" the blonde one says in excitement. "To think that you would've gone into a state of depression after breaking up with Annabeth Chase, but you are only to fall in love again. But with a different girl!"

"Okay, okay!" I say. "You can't say this to anyone, okay?"

"Some of the other campers already know, lord," the red one says. "They're planning on getting the two of you together."

Well, that explains why Ava busted in like that, and why we were all gathered together for dinner.

"Oh, lord, you must tell her! You must!" the brunette says.

I sigh at this. "I don't know how."

"Patience, lord," the dark one says. "She does not yet have the knowledge of love. Remember, she was alone all her life. So it's going to take a while before she realizes her feelings. Give her time first, and only then will you tell her."

I nod at this and they let me swim back up. It's a good thing I'm not wet when I'm in water, otherwise I'd be soaking my bed.

I walk into my cabin and lay back down. I thought about what the naiads said and then thought about Denise. She has been alone all her life, so I don't think she knows what true love is like. So I have to take it slow so she can figure out her feelings before I can confess. That's actually a good plan if you ask me.

I start to drift off to sleep again as I thought about this a little more.


	13. Mornings Go Well, But Not Always

**I bet that some of you are happy that Percy's finally admited his feelings for Denise. I know it's a little early for him to admit it, but I thought that I'd make some people happy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I wake up at around 5:15 in the morning and sneak out of my cabin without Sarah noticing. I start walking to the stables and open the door as quietly as I can so I won't disturb the pegasi. As I walk, I hear a soft whinny and looked to see Trouble looking at me with happiness.

I smile and walk over to her. I pet her mussel and she bobs her head in delight.

"You're so pretty," I whisper. She seemed to understand me as she starts nipping at my color streaks, making me chuckle. I look at the door and say, "You wanna fly?" She bobs her head as a way of saying yes.

I open the little stable gate and walk her out of the stables without disturbing the others. Once we walk out to the beach side, Trouble kneels down so I can climb on her back. Once that was done, she stood up and I grab onto her neck.

"Ready?"

She then just jumps up and starts flapping her wings. I feel the wind in my hair as we started soaring through the sky. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt before.

I raise my arms out was we fly into the clouds. "Woohoo!"

The rush of adrenaline was amazing. I've never felt this much excitement in my entire life. Then the time came when we had to go back to the camp. I walk her back to the stables and brush my hand gainst her mussle. Trouble nips my fingers affectionately, and I smile and kiss her.

"I'll see you later, Trouble."

She whinnies at me and I walk back to my cabin. I'm surprisd Sarah hasn't woken up yet, but then again, vampires are deep sleepers.

I change into some clothes before walking out of the cabin again. I walk back to the beach so I could sit on the sand and stare into the ocean. I've always wanted to go sailing, but I've always been afraid that Poseidon would start a tidal wave so he could drown me. Mother would never allow that though.

I spot the hippocampi playing in the water and I smile. I take out my sketch book that I brought with me and start drawing the seahorses. Once the tracing was done, I switch to my color pencils. I look at my artwork in satisfaction. Not a single detail left out.

"Hey," a voice calls out, and I look to see a son of Iris approach me.

Out of suspicion, I look into his aura and see that he dislikes the thought of being in a girly cabin, which explains why he wears a lot of dark clothes. He also acts like a prick to try to prove that he wasn't a son of Iris, but none of that worked. What made me repulsed by him was that he was friends with Dylan Appler, and has a crush on Lyn West.

"Whatcha doin' here all by yourself?" he asks.

I only glare.

"Name's Roger Lippi. Denise Harper, right?"

I immediately get up and powerwalk away from him.

"No need to be so rude about it," he calls to me, but I ignore it.

How many followers does Dylan have exactly? Is he having them follow me? Who knows. I didn't really want to get into it at the moment.

"Woah!" someone says as they grab my shoulders and push me back a little bit.

I look up to see Avas friend Jace Smith, son of Hepheastus, looking at me.

"What's going on here?" he asks me.

I look back at Roger, who smirks at me.

Jace sent him a glare before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walking me back to the cabin area. He looks at me in concern.

"What was that all about? Was he bothering you?"

I simply nod.

"Hey, if that guy ever bothers you again, you can always come to me for help."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. Why would someone like Jace Smith be offering me help with someone who has bothered me?

"We never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Jace Smith, son of Hepheastus, but you can call me 'Ace'."

My expression doesn't change, but I can tell that he's trying to be friendly. So I respond, "I'm Denise Harper, daughter of Eris."

Ace smiles at me, and I can't help but return the smile.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast."

I nod and walk with him. I look at the arm that was still around my shoulders, and I clear my throat. Ace gives me a confused look, but then he remembered his arm on my shoulders and let go with a nervous smile.

"Sorry."

I smile in reassurance. "It's okay."

Breakfast had been okay, but it was also a little tense.

Sarah had been giving glares to anyone that stared at me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable and a little disappointed that Ava and Sarge weren't allowed to sit with me anymore. After the incident with Aphrodite, Sarah began to distrust alot of the campers. Therefore, Ava and Sarge were forced to sit at their own repective tables.

I look to Ava, who gives me a sad smile. It meant that she was also disappointed that Sarah wouldn't allow her to sit with me, but she's glad that she didn't have to deal with Sarahs distrusting glare.

I look at Sarge, and he gives me a sad look. I give him a smile to make him feel better, and he returns my smile.

I hear someone clear their throat and look to see Dylan standing next to Sarah, who gives him a warning glare and wraps her arm around my small form.

"Good morning, Denise," he greets with a smile. "You look lovely this morning."

I frown. I'm only wearing a Nickleback shirt, a black sweater, black jeans, and the same black boots that always suited the way I looked. Personally, I never thought I was pretty.

"If your buisness is to only give a fake complement to her," Sarah says maliciously, "then I suggest you leave at once."

Dylan pretends to look hurt. "Can't I stay a little longer? I want to study her hair."

"Leave," she growls. "Or else..."

I put my hands on her arm and whisper, "Sarah, please, don't..."

Sarah calms down, but doesn't relax her expression. Dylan gives her a smirk, but it only made Sarah even more angry.

"Go away," I say. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Dylans smirk fades. "I'm sure she won't-"

"Leave..."

Dylans eyes widen, and I could feel people watching the scene. I smile as some of the guys snicker at the sight of Dylans face. He glares at them before going back to his table.

Sarahs anger begins to fade as she gives me a satisfied smile. I smile and lean into her shoulder, feeling a little tired.

"Eat," she tells me, "before any of his followers come by to defend him."

I nod and do what she says.


	14. Denises Past 1

**I know I'm taking forever, but it's not like I can just think of something with the snap of my fingers, okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Every one of the guys snicker as Denise rejects Dylan in public. I couldn't blame them, bastard needed to learn his place. I gotta say, for a thirteen year-old, Denise has got some guts. I thought she'd be under Dylans charm, but she's amune to it like A is.

I look to the girls Dylan dumped, and to my surprise, they're giggling. Not the ones that are still crushing on him, but the ones who warned Denise about him.

I had a feeling that something was up his sleeve when Chris explained how she overheard his and Annabeths plan to me. I was shocked, to say the least. I never thought that Annabeth would be one to do something that prejudice. If Percy wants to move on, then she should let him!

Even though Denise looked kinda creepy, I could finally tell that she was a nice girl. I had earned her trust by getting her as far away from Roger as possible, and she looked a bit thankful for it, too.

Once I explained to A about Roger bothering Denise, she was close to cursing like a mad Spanish woman. I got her to calm down, though.

"Gods, it's like Dylan's gotten his crew into this little plan of his," A said. "Is he having them follow her?"

"Probably," I reply. "If this keeps up, our chances of getting Percy and Denise together might be a little slim."

"So what should we do?" a voice asks.

We look up to see Chris in a tree.

"Damn it, Chris!" I say. "Do you ever stop eavesdropping on everybody!"

Chris shrugs. "It's a habit."

"She's right, though," A says. "What _should_ we do about Roger and Lyn?"

I put my fingers to my chin in thought. However, my mind trails off as I spot Dylan talking with his lackies. I look up at Chris and she nods in understanding. She holds her hand above her ear and listens.

"They're talking about Denise and Percy," she says to us.

"What're they saying exactly?" A asks in desperation and rage.

"They're saying about Roger and Lyn trying to get her alone and away from Percy long enough for Dylan to talk to her. That also gives Annabeth some time to get Percy alone with her, too."

I clench my fists at this and glare at those low-life demigods, who I despise very much. A was doing the same thing. I look up to Chris and she nods. She leaps from one tree to another and then throws her dagger between the three of them. What made me chuckle was that they fell on their asses in fear.

Dylan looks back and glares at us.

"I thought I'd smell a couple of rats!" he says threateningly.

"Who're you calling rats, asshole?" A mocked.

"We're only going to tell you one time and one time only," I warn. "Leave Denise alone."

Dylan smirks. "Or what?"

"Or you'll suffer dying consequences from either me or Sarah," A growls.

"Heh. Why bother even trying to protect the girl? I gotta say though, for a thirteen year-old, she's got a pretty face." Dylans smirk grows at this. "Only giving me more reasons to have her all for myself."

"We're not going to let you ruin Percy's chance of getting together with her, Dylan," Chris says, jumping off the tree. "Nor will we let you hurt Denise by playing with her emotions, just like you did with everyone else."

Dylan gets up, still having his signature smirk. "I understand why Avaline would care, but you two? I never thought you'd be defending her, even though you've been avoiding her this whole time she's been here."

"Chris and I have finally looked things the other way," I say. "What I want to ask is why you're bringing _them _into this." I pointed my at Roger and Lyn when I said 'them'. "Denise is a nice girl, Dylan. You can't just have them follow her around."

Dylans smirk fades at this.

"Why do you even wanna be with Denise in the first place?" A asks. "You don't even know her."

"Doesn't mean I can't have her," Dylan replies. "Besides, Annabeth came to me about this whole 'Percy's secret crush on Denise' fiasco, and I thought that I'd help get him back. Doing this might be a whole lot easier in convincing Denise to date me." He then smirks. "Once I have her, I might even think about keeping her."

Lyns face practicly turned red with rage, and if it were possible, her cinnamon hair would flaring up.

"Pfft. I certainly doubt that," Chris says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, half-sis, why are you siding with them?" Dylan asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Because I know you, Dylan, and so does everyone else. If we have to fight you in order for Percy to have his chance with Denise, then so be it."

Roger and Lyn got up and into their fighting stances, but Dylan holds up his hand.

"Let's not get into this now. These guys aren't our problem right now."

Dylan turns around as he says, "Might as well go tell Annabe-" but just when he was about to finish his sentence, he slips on the ground. What surprised us was that the ground was turned into ice.

"Who do you think you are?" a voice says.

We looked to the trees as Sarah comes out, looking maliciously at Dylan and his crew.

The three of them began to coward in fear at the sight Sarah.

"Planning on toying with her emotions? Well, we can't have that, can we? Listen closely, if you ever even attempt to hurt Eris' daughter..." She used her vampire speed to get into their faces. "I will drink you _dry!_"

The three then started running.

Once Sarah turns her attention to us, we get nervous.

"So is it true?" she asks suddenly. "Does Percy have romantic feelings for Denise?"

Chris and I don't know what to say, but A answers with a confident, "Yes."

Sarah frowns and looks down at the ground sadly.

"Do you disapprove of it?" Chris asks. "Are you going to keep them apart?"

"... No."

We look at her in confusion, and she looks at us.

"Believe me, when I first saw her spend time with him, I began to feel suspicious. Denise has had many admirers, but none of their feelings for her were honest, so she pushed them away. There were many other people who only wanted to be friends with her because they felt sorry for her, and she didn't want nor did she need their pity. All Denise wants is for someone to accept her the way she is, look past her mothers wrong doings, and even someone to love her. But instead they treated her like something that wasn't meant to exist. Everything fears her, even the Titans. You want to know something that she doesn't like to share?"

I didn't like where Sarah was going with this, but she continued.

"Before any child of a minor god was accepted into Camp Half-blood, Luke had tried to recruit Denise so they could use her power. He said that everyone would have to love her once they won the war. Denise, however, didn't want that and refused. Luke has asked her countless and countless of times if she had ever changed her mind, but the results were the same. Denises life had been hard enough from everyone fearing her because of who her mother is, she didn't want her life to be any harder knowing that someone is being forced to love her.

She has tried to cope with their fear of her by throwing her apples after she is teased and picked on, but all that has done nothing but make her feel more alone... Then the war was over and her parents decide to send her to Camp Half-blood, knowing full well that she would be jeered at by others like her. One person was the first to change that, and that was Chiron. He saw through her heart that she was gentle and not as cruel as her mother is. Then two others have become her friends by their own choice and will."

She had looked at A when she mentioned this.

"I had half expected her to feel cross when I first arrived, but when I saw you and Perseus Jacksons youngest brother talking to her so casually and making her laugh... I was both shocked and happy. It is the very first time that she has ever opened herself up to anybody else, other than her family. Now it appears that Percy has developed feelings for her and you are planning on getting them together."

"Are you going to stop us?" I ask.

To our surprise, she smiles. "No. Continue with this. I can see that Percy's feelings for Denise are honest, but I warn you that she will doubt this if he confesses to her too soon. I can not say whether she feels the same way or not, because she has never developed that type emotion before. You may have my permission to keep trying, but, please, don't let her get hurt in the end."

A nods, but Chris and I are still nervous.

"You're not gonna tell Denise... are you?" Chris asks.

Sarah shakes her head. "That is for Denise to figure out on her own. So try not to give it away." She turns around to leave before looking back at us. "One more thing. If Percy ever breaks her heart, I'll kill him and then save _you_ for last."


	15. Time At Avas Place

**The ending for the last chapter was pretty funny, huh? I was laughing at that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I'm really glad that Sarah's allowing us to make Percy and Denises relationship happen. Despite the scary threat she made, that just made me even more determined to get the two together.

I soon find Denise alone at the lake, talking to the naiads that she had sketched. I smiled before I could tip-toe my way over to her. I was close, but not close enough to see the smirk she had on her face.

I also didn't see her hand grab an apple and she swung her scythe into my direction. I fell on my ass in terror.

"What the hell!" I yell.

"You're going to have to be a lot quieter than that, Ava," she said. "I can feel your aura, you know..."

Oh, that little snitch. She's very clever.

I snort before getting up. "Little snitch..."

She just smiles her small smile and shrugs her shoulders, making the naiads giggle and making me glare at them. They just stuck their tongues out in response.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house today?"

Denise became surprised. "Really? What about-"

"They'll never notice that we're gone." I grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll use a spell to get us there."

Before she could protest, I raised my hand and it glowed yellow as the spell worked it's magic(**A/N** Haha! See what I did there^_^). In an instant, we were at my house.

"Come on, Rosalina's already waiting for us inside," I said as I pulled her to my front door.

I could already hear music booming from within the kitchen as we entered and Roslina had stuck her head from the kitchen doorway and smiled in excitement.

"Hola, mi hija!" she yelled. I could tell from the way she was shaking her hips that she was dancing.

I smiled and pulled Denise into the kitchen and started dancing along with my maid.

_Cuando no ten gas donde ir  
__Cuando te sangra le nariz  
Cuando te duela la cabeza  
Y se termine esa carveza_

"Oh, is this the little girl you told me about?" Rosalina asked, looking at Denise as she kept on dancing.

Denise blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, this is Denise Harper," I answered.

"Oh, she's pretty. Percy must be one lucky nino."

Denise raised her eyebrow in confusion. She understood Spanish, but I don't think she understood what Rosalina meant by that.

_Cuando las alas de tu avion  
Se derritan sin razon  
Y alcanzare la soledad __  
Que ya ha matado a la ciudad_

"Come on, mija! Dance with us!"

Rosalina grabbed Denises hand and pulled her up to dance. Denise got confused, but she seemed to understand how the dance worked. I smiled at the way she danced and she seemed to smile after a few sways.

_Yo rompere tus fotos  
Yo quemare tus cartas  
Para no verte mas_

We helped make dinner as we continued dancing, taking turns in stirring the sauce. My dad was at work at the moment, so we wanted to surprise him with a fancy mexican meal.

_Yo rompere tus fotos  
Yo quemare tus cartas  
Para no verte mas_

"I just love this song," I shouted, rolling some dough to make tortillas. "The video was very amusing when I saw it on youtube. Have you ever heard this song or watched the video for it, Denise?"

Denise nodded. "A couple of times. My sister Limos brought starvation unto a couple of satyrs because they played a prank on her, which was very foolish of them. She listened to this as she watched them starve in the desert in Mexico."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you with her at the time?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. I left after two minutes of watching them, because all that screaming was giving me a headache."

"What prank did they play on Limos?"

Denise shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to know. You can't even imagine the complete rage that Limos had felt when she discovered who pranked her."

(**A/N** Back in Mexico, the satyrs had decided to pull a joke on Limos by putting jalapeno juice into her cactus water. Once she took a sip, her throat had burned and she started having a fit, making the satyrs laugh. When Limos discovered this prank, she became enraged and sent them in a desert in the middle of nowhere to starve as punishment. She listened to the song 'para no verte mas' as she watched them suffer in satisfaction. Denise had been 4 years old at the time it had happened and had watched with her immortal sister, but left after two minutes of listening to them scream in agony. However, it wasn't just because she had a headache from it. It was also because watching them reminded her of the reasons people feared her, not only because of her mother, but because of her siblings as well)

"How long has it been since it happened?"

"I was four at the time..."

She went no further than that, because the subject made her a little sad.

Once the dinner table was set, I brought her up to my room and we chatted amongst ourselves. I asked more about her relationship with her immortal siblings and she explained how protective they were of her, since she was the first demigod of Eris after eons of time.

"Girls! Avaline, your father's back!" Rosalina shouted to us.

I smiled and grabbed Dens hand to pull her up from the floor. "Come on. You've gotta meet my dad."


	16. Confession Through a Letter

**Thank you for those sweet words, Saphira. Don't worry, you've got two more years left until you can finally sign up for this. I'm not really good with words, so I know it's not much of a thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I looked around the camp and saw no sign of Denise or Ava. Where could they be? I just saw them a while ago.

"If you're wondering where Denise is," Sarah said behind me, making me jump, "she's with Ava at her house."

I blinked in confusion. Why would Ava take Denise to her house? How long are they gonna be gone?

"I'm not exactly sure," she answered as if she read my thoughts. "Maybe they'll stay the night there. Don't worry, Percy, I'm sure she's in good hands."

I started to relax at that. Denise was with Ava, so she pretty much was in good hands. If it had been Dylan or his cronies, that would've been a problem. Gods only know what they might do to her.

(**A/N** Time skip time!)

Days had gone by and summer vacation was close to being over. I've spent more time with Denise and yet I still haven't told her! The nymphs were starting to get impatient as well as everyone else and it was bugging me.

"Percy, you have to tell her sooner or later," Ava said to me on the last week of summer. "I know you've been waiting to see if she feels the same way about you, but I can tell that you're starting to get a little impatient."

She was right. I was starting to get impatient. I've been trying to find some signs of Denise returning my feelings, but summer was almost over and I didn't want to wait to confess to her any longer.

"I'll tell her now then," I said decidedly. Then I sighed. "But I don't know how. I can't possibly tell her in person, otherwise I might panic or scare her off."

Ava smiled. "Don't worry, I know the perfect solution to solving your little confession problem."

"What's that?"

"A sappy love letter!"

Okay, that made me even more nervous than ever. I never wrote a love letter before. I've only sent one Valentine card to Annabeth and that was it.

"Relax, Perc, I'll help you out."

So we've spent hours of putting every feeling I had for Denise into the letter, and it was starting to come out good. We put the finishing touches before Ava gave a satisfied smile.

"All done! Now go give it to her before it's too late!" she shouted pushing me out the door.

"W-wait! I don't even know where she is!"

"She's probably at the lake! Now go and hurry!"

I started speeding down to the lake in anxiety. That resulted into me bumping into Annabeth.

She looked at me before she smiled. "Percy, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, uh, have you seen Denise anywhere?" I had looked down at the lake, but saw no sign of the gothic girl.

Annabeths smile turned into a thin line. "No..."

"Oh, well, when you see her, could you tell her that I want to talk to her at the cafeteria? It's really important."

Annabeth turned a little red from what I assumed to be anger and nodded. "Sure, I'll tell her."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. You're the best."

I then started walking to the caf and reached into my pocket for the letter. Only to realize that it wasn't there. I dung into my other pockets and found nothing.

Oh no, I lost the letter!

* * *

Dinner with Avas family had been nice. Her dad was pretty wierd, but he did make good magic tricks. Rosalina taught me a few recipes for some salsa, which was really delicious. By the time midnight had come along, we had fallen asleep.

The next few weeks were pretty cool. Mom did drop in on the last days of the week to see how I was doing. She was really satisfied that I had some friends. True friends to be exact. I've spent more of my time with Percy than I did with anyone else though, which wasn't bad. We went flying on our pegasi together and swam with the naiads.

On the last week of summer, I decided to go talk to Percy when I spotted him walking toward the lake, but then I saw something drop from his pocket and he didn't notice.

Once he was completely out of sight, I walked over to the paper and picked it up off the ground. It looked like a letter and, out of curiosity, I opened it.

_When I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. When I first saw you smile, it made me think how beautiful you looked. When I first heard you talk, it sounded like bells chiming through the wind. When I first heard you laugh, it was really cute._

_As time went by, I thought about you everyday. Dreamt of you even. It was then that I wanted to spend more time with you and my feelings for you grew._

_I had denied this for a couple of days when I was teased about it, but now I've finally come to realize how special you really are to me. I couldn't possibly tell you this in person, because I didn't have enough courage. So I wrote you this._

_Let me say that before I even think about hugging you, holding you, or kissing you..._

_I love you_

_Percy_

I looked at this in amazement. Was this meant for Annabeth or someone else? It had to be for someone else, because he didn't really spend time with Annabeth anymore since they broke up and she started dating Dylan. So who could it be?

My eyes suddenly widened. Was this meant for _me?_


	17. Confession Through Words

**So now Denise knows Percy's feelings... Well, sort of. So now for the big finale (it's just a saying, people) Does she feel the same way about him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I walked down to the lake with a happy and excited smile. Percy's finally going to tell her! Just the thought of it just made me want to jump around in glee. That would also mean that we succeeded in getting him and Denise together. Being the daughter of Nike, I did have some tendencies to jump around when I succeeded in something.

I stopped as I spotted Denise standing in the middle of the path to the lake with her cheeks all pink as she stared at a letter in her hands.

Out of curiosity, I walked over to her. "Hey, Denise. Whatcha got there?"

She didn't answer me as she continued to stare at the letter. I looked over her shoulder and saw that it was...

Oh my gods, it's a love letter from Percy!

"Did Percy give that to you?" I asked her in shock and glee.

Denise shook her head slowly.

"Did you find it yourself?"

She nodded at this. "H-he was h-headed to th-the lake a-and he d-dropped it w-without even n-noticing."

Denise was so flustered, it was so cute!

"So are you gonna talk to him about this?"

Denises face returned to its natural pale color, and her expression turned a little serious as she nodded. "I have to, Lily. If I don't, who knows how long this'll haunt the both us."

I frowned a little at this. Why was she being so serious about this?

"Do you know where he might be, Lily?"

"He might be at the caf by now."

"Good. Thank you."

With that, she walked away. I ran over to Chris who was watching in confusion and told her the situation. We then started to follow Denise to the cafeteria, where Percy was pacing from side to side. We found overselves a good hiding place once he spotted Denise walking over to him.

This was now or never.

"Oh, hey, Denise," Percy said a little flustered.

"Percy, we need to talk," Denise replied seriously.

Percy gave her a confused look. "Okay, talk about what?"

Denise hesitated before she brought out the letter from behind her back. Percy's eyes widened at the sight. He's probably shocked to see that she had found it.

"W-where'd you f-find it?" he asked, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Y-you dropped it when you were in a rush," she answered. "Is it true though, Percy? Do you really feel this way about me?"

Percy then turned a little serious. He took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I do, Denise. I mean every word I said in that letter. I've been waiting to tell you during the whole summer once I saw a sign that you felt the same way, but I was starting to get a little impatient since it's almost over. So here's my question, Denise. Do you feel the same way about me?"

Denises cheeks had turned pink after this speech. She was so speechless at the moment.

"I... I don't know, Percy. Maybe, but... Well, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't exactly understand how this works. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I can't ask you to be the first person to have a relationship with. It just seems too selfish. So please, can you wait a little longer for me to figure this out?"

Percy smiled a tender smile and held her hands to his face. "Of course, I'm more than willing to wait. If that's what you want."

Denise smiles her small smile. "Thank you, Percy."

She then walked over to him and hugged him, which he immediately returned. Chris and I squealed quietly in our hiding place at the sight. Oh my gods, this is so romantic!

Once Denise was gone, Percy stood there in a dream like state. We both jumped out and ran over to him before tackling him to the ground.

"Aaah! Percy, you did it! You did it!" I screamed.

"It actually worked!" Chris yelled aong with me.

"Guys, seriously!" Percy shouted at us in shock and emberassement. "Why the hell would you spy on us like that!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Ace asked as he and Ava came in with the others.

"Percy dropped his letter and Denise found it," I explained in excitement. "She came here to talk to him and she said for him to wait for her to figure out the meaning of love! She might feel the same way!"

The girls squealed with us and the guys were like, "Finally!"

"Come on, you guys!" Percy screamed at us.

"Hold on," Ian said, looking at the columns.

He drew out his whip before slashing it against the column, making Lyn and Roger jump out in fear.

Busted!

"Now that you guys have heard everything," Ian said with a smirk. "Go tell Dylan and Annabeth to take a hike. 'Cause operation 'get Percy and Denise together' is close to be complete."

With that, they ran off in fear for their lives.


	18. My Concerned Big Brother

**And so Denise and Percy's relationship (I know they're not in one yet, but let's just say that they are) grows deep. How will Dylan and Annabeth take this? Will they take their plan to a whole new level, or will they give up? **

**Disclaimer: Though I have read the books, I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

My heart fluttered for the rest of the week. Denise found my letter and she might return my feelings for her, but she asked me to wait so she could figure this out. Hearing her say those words just made my heart burst with joy, but I had hoped that she would return my feelings right away.

But I'm more than willing to wait, because that's how much I love her.

Dylan and Annabeth didn't try anything else the rest of the week, which was surprising because I had half expected them to send Lyn or Roger to corner Denise. If they so much as _hurt_ Denise, I will kick their asses!

Denise had told Sarah about our discussion and she was more than a little pleased that I said I would wait. Looks like I've finally gained her trust. If she informs Eris about this, maybe I could gain her trust to.

But there was this one big problem. How was I gonna tell my dad about this? This one big problem had gotten me alot more worried then any other problems I had. This also worried my brothers.

On the final day of summer vacation, I went to Denise at the entrance.

"Hey, do you mind giving me your number so I could call you sometime?" I asked.

Denise nodded with a small smile. My heart always melted whenever I saw it. She digs into her bookbag and pulls out a piece of paper and a marker and writes down her number before giving it to me. I looked at it and became surprised that there was also her home and email adresses.

"Just incase you wanna visit or send a message," she explained. "My mom won't mind, since she's pretty happy that I have some real friends for a change."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad. Maybe if we were... you know, _more_, it'd probably make her one of the happiest goddesses ever."

Denise giggled. "I'm sure she would. But you promised to-"

"Yes, I know. I promised I would wait, and I will. But I'm not gonna stop saying I love you."

"That's funny. You had a hard time telling me that the whole week."

"Yeah, well, now there's no trouble is there?"

"I guess not."

We both laughed. This made me feel like we were already a couple, which I hope will happen soon.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Denise nodded. "Yeah. Bye, Percy."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "Bye, Denise. I love you."

She squeezes me before pushing away and walking off. I turned around to see Ava watching me with her signature smirk.

"So cute when she's at that age."

"Oh, you just shut up!"

* * *

I walked all the way to the road and spotted the car. Before I could let myself in, my brother, Polos, opened the door and stuck his head out with a smile.

"Hey there, little sis," he greeted. "How was camp?"

I smiled at him before letting myself in the car. "It was fun. I made some new friends."

"Real ones?"

I nodded and he gave a satisfied smile. "Good."

He started the engine then began driving away, but not before sending a glance at Percy. Once we started driving away, we sat in comfortable silence. That is, until he asked me this _one_ question...

"That was Perseus Jackson, wasn't it?" I nodded. "Is he a friend of yours now?" I nodded again. "So what was with that look in his eyes? He looked like a lovesick puppy."

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks in emberassement. "Nothing..."

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing. What happened between the two of you?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about, Polos."

"Uh, it does concern me because you're my little sister. So what happened?"

"I found out he has feelings for me, alright?! Honest feelings!"

Oh, gods, I just blurted out Percy's affections for me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Polos gave me grin in satisfaction.

"See? Was that so hard?"

I growled and looked out the window. "Just shut up and drive..."

"No need to give me that kind of attitude. Do you have any other honest secret admirers?"

My mind suddenly drifted off to Dylan. "Well, there is one more, but he's not really honest."

Polos' aura suddenly became dark. "Who is it?"

"Dylan Appler, son of Hermes. He's been dating Annabeth for some time now, but I don't think they're having an honest relationship."

"I don't care about his girlfriend. Did he try to do anything to you?"

"Well, when we first met, he claimed he wanted to get to know me and tried to charm me, but I told him to go bug someone else. Is that enough information, or do you want more?"

"More..."

"Then he had his friends follow me around. It was really uncomfortable."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and I grew scared. "Brother, please don't be like that. My friends protected me the entire time. There's no need to worry."

He started to relax and his aura became lighter. "So, about Percy, do you feel the same way about him?"

I grew quiet at that. "I... don't know. Maybe, but I don't know how being in a relationship works, Polos. You know I've never been in one."

"Yes, I know. Is he giving you time to think about it?"

"Yes, I asked him to wait."

"Good..."

We then got back to the comfortably silent ride home.


	19. Poseidon Speaks With Eris

**Okay, you people need to learn patience. I have alot of other stories that I'm trying to finish here, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

On the first day of school, I immediately texted Denise to see how she was doing. I could practically hear her laugh as she commented how fast I was to text her. I had admitted that I was a bit desperate, and she laughed again. Afterwards, I ended up calling her and we chatted like there was no tomorrow until it was time for us to sleep.

My mom was starting to think that my new romance was cute. Yes, I told my mom about my break-up with Annabeth and my new found love for Denise. I didn't want to keep something like this from her.

"Well, I better go," Denise said on the phone one night.

"Alright, goodnight. I love you," I told her.

I heard her laugh on the other line. "I know." Then she hung up.

I sighed as I put my phone down and my mom smiles at me.

"She sounds like a nice girl, Percy," she said. "I'm glad you're taking things slow with her."

"Well, she deserves it," I replied. "I don't want to force her into anything she's hasn't experienced."

Mom nodded. "I'm sure she'll figure it out sooner or later. Once she does, I'm sure she'll be coming to you, sweety."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom." My smile then turned into a frown. "What do you think Dad will think of her?"

Moms smile turned into a line before she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, Percy. I guess he won't like it, but I bet he'll respect it. He respected your decision in going out with Annabeth."

"Yeah, well, I bet he's glad that I left Annabeth now. But this is Denise we're talking about here. Her mom hates him, and she's not that much of a friend of his either. I'm just worried that he'll judge Denise is all."

Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Percy, if he does judge her, then you'll be there to defend her. If he doesn't, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

I was still worried though.

"Did you tell Tyson about her?"

"Not yet."

"Then why don't you tell him about Denise and let him give the message to Poseidon? That way, it'll be easier."

I smiled at her. "That's a great idea. Thanks, Mom!"

She chuckled as I placed a kiss on her cheek then went to my room.

* * *

"Eris, I'd like to speak to you if you don't mind," Poseidon said to the chaos goddess.

Eris blinked in surprise before nodding and walking outside with the sea god.

"I just recieved a message from Tyson that one of my sons has fallen for your daughter."

Eris looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, has he now? Do tell."

"He had ended his relationship with Athenas daughter, Annabeth, before you arrived at the camp. When he saw your daughter, he fell for her immediately without even realizing it. Since then, he has done nothing but spend time with her. Now he has kept intouch with her for some time, as you have probably noticed. But I should warn you that my son had confessed on the week of the end of the summer. I'm only telling you this because I'd like to ask you something. Do you approve of this?"

Eris glared at him. "You ask me this and yet you never let me know another thing about this so called love Percy Jackson has for Denise. Do _you_ even approve of this?"

Poseidon gave the goddess a stern look. "As a matter a of fact, I _do. _Believe it or not, Chiron has told me of how different Denise Harper is compared to you. She is not cruel, uncaring, or deadly. I see that she is only misunderstood and so does my son. I can see that my son would be a perfect match for your daughter if you only give him a chance, but he has also taken the chance to let her figure things out before she could decide whether to be with him or not. So now answer me this. Do you approve of this, or not?"

Eris didn't want to believe this, but when she looked into his aura, she saw that everything was true. She saw how honest Percy's feelings were for Denise and how he was willing to wait for her. This had brought tears into the goddesses eyes. She hadn't cried in eons, and now all it took was a son of Poseidon.

"Yes, I do approve of it," she said to the god. "This is all I ever wanted for her. For her to feel loved and for someone to love her. Thank you for telling me this, Poseidon."

Poseidon softened at the goddess and nodded. "If she figures out her emotions, will you give my son permission to be with your daughter?"

Eris nodded. "Yes, I will give both my permission and my blessing."


	20. Emberassement and Overprotectiveness

**Sorry if this took too long. Family plans are a real pain in the ass these days. At least for me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"Denise and Percy sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Quiet, you!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Percy in a baby carriage!"

"I said shut up!"

Ava kept on laughing at my face for being this much in love with Denise. Hey, I'll admit that I really couldn't help myself, but I don't appreciate her making fun of me for it.

"What? It's cute."

"It's not cute when you're constantly making fun of me!"

"Oh, come on. I'm just messing with you. I tease Denise about it, and she doesn't care."

"That's different!"

"Different how?"

"You became her friend first, along with one of my baby brothers! And then you guys started trying to get me and Denise together for reasons I didn't kow why until now!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?"

"Because it's emberassing!"

"You can't be that emberassed." She looked at my face saw that it was beat red. "Or maybe you can..."

"Yeah, I can. So knock it off!"

* * *

My brothers: "I swear if he even thinks about hurting you." "I think she knows what will happen, Ponos."

"Guys, he won't hurt me. I still haven't figured it out yet."

My sisters: "Of course, you haven't. You're too young, and he's too old for you." "Really, Limos, they're only four years apart. It's not that bad." "It is when it comes to his hormones, Dysnomia." "Hm... You could be right, Ate."

"I'm not even in a relationship with him yet. Why are you guys making such a big deal about it?"

"Because we're trying to protect you!" They all shouted.

Ugh, why do they have to be so overprotective of me?

"I can take care of myself."

"Not when that Dylan boy is trying to get his hands on you."

"She's right, Denise. Even _he _is four years older than you."

"The fact that he even tried to make a move on you _sickens_ me!"

I sighed.

"The next time he tries to make another move, come to us, little sister, and we shall make him suffer."

"Or we could show him to Mother, and she will make his family as miserable as those two starving satyrs years ago."

"Oh, yes. Only she will make it more brutal."

"Hah, our dearest mother making the world suffer in chaos. How we love her so. Don't you, little sister?"

I nodded. Of course, I love my mother. Why wouldn't I? It's not like it's her fault that everyone's scared of me.

"Well, then before Percy Jackson even _thinks_ about dating our baby sister. He must gain _our_ approval first."

"I agree."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Ditto."

I sweatdropped at this. Ugh, just let me take care of myself for once in your fucking immortal lives!


	21. Daughters of Discord and Harmony

**Okay, I know I've been making short chapters, but this is a little longer this time. I promise you**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

School for me has been okay for me so far. I haven't been bullied, talked about in whispers, or stared at. I guess people finally decided to give me some peace for once, which is good if they want to meet their maker.

"Denise!"

I turned around to see a chesnut haired girl in a white dress running up to me with a bright smile. Let me introduce you to Shelby Daniels, daughter of Harmonia. She's the only other person who's ever been nice to me since we were little. Our moms don't get along very well, but she and I get along fine.

She considers me her friend, but I always thought of us as aquaintances. She's got plenty of other friends, but for some reason she would always want to hang out with me. I always assumed that it was out of pity.

"How was Camp Half-blood?" she asked, walking next to me to our first class.

"It was fine," I replied. "I had alot of fun. Did archery, made some new friends..."

"Oh, I'm glad! I wish my mom sent me to Camp Half-blood!"

I giggled at her childishness. Shelby always did act like a child every now and then.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's a rumor saying that you stole Percy Jacksons heart, is that true?"

I blushed at this. "W-wh-where did you hear that?"

"All of the satyrs and nymphs are talking about it? Is it true? It is! Oh, I'm so jealous of you, Denise!"

My cheeks turned into a brighter shade of pink in emberassement.

"So are you two official?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No, Shelby, we're not a couple! I'm still trying to figure out my feelings first!"

Shelby jumped at my outburst, which made her calm down a bit. "Oh, okay then."

We then went into our first class in silence before she went over to her friends. She tried to pull me along with her, but I shrugged her hand off of my arm and sat down in the front. It was then that I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out to see a text message from Percy.

**Sea_Prince: **_Morning, beautiful ;)_

I giggled before I texted back.

**Chaotic Witch: **_Percy, I'm in the middle of class!_

**Sea_Prince: **_Woops! Sorry bout that. Txt me l8ter?_

**Chaotic Witch: **_lol sure. Bye, Percy_

**Sea_Prince: **_Bye. I luv u 3_

I giggled before putting my phone back into my pocket and I heard a squeal and turned around to see Shelby looking over my shoulder.

"Shelby!" I shouted at her.

Shelby jumped before she went back to her seat. I rolled my eyes before the teacher came in. After a while, during lunch my phone vibrated again.

**Sea_Prince: **_U in lunch?_

**Chaotic Witch: **_Yes. Rnt u supposed 2 b in class? :/_

**Sea_Prince: **_Lol u caught me there! I just couldn't w8t any longer..._

**Chaotic Witch: **_Perseus Jackson! Ur supposed 2 b focusing on class! Dont get urself distracted cuz of me! Silly sea-weed brain XP_

**Sea_Prince: **_Lol alright, lil miss chaos! I luv u 3_

**Chaotic Witch: **_Lol ik ^_^_

I put my phone back and continued to enjoy my lunch. I then looked up and jumped at the sight of Shelby sitting next to me.

"Fuck! Shelby, how long have you been there!"

"Long enough to watch you text away with Percy," she replied, giggling.

My cheeks turned pink and I glared angrily.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Shelby reached into her dress pocket and took out an envolope. "This is for you, I think."

I took it from her before opening it and take out a note. It was a...

Oh, gods. This is another love letter!

"Who's it from? Whos' it from?"

I handed her the note and she gasped in shock. Why did she gasp? This love letter was from _Dylan Appler..._

_Dearest Denise,_

_I understand that you are trying to figure your feelings for Percy, but I would like for you to reconsider._

_Percy is a very nice guy- don't get me wrong -but I think that you deserve a better demigod. Someone like me._

_You know, I've always liked you the moment I saw you. What I had with Annabeth wasn't real, as you probably know. I only went out with her because I wanted your attention. Now I'm deciding to open up my heart to you completely. So please, do reconsider your decision with Percy._

_Love,  
Dylan_

"The son of Hermes!" Shelby shouted in rage. "Denise, you can't reconsider your decision with Percy! You two belong together!"

At that, my heart started pounding furiously. What is this feeling? Is this the first sign of love?

"Shelby, can we not talk about this?" I asked all flustered. "I don't feel comfortable."

Shelby calmed down and nodded. "Hey, the Olympians have decided to throw a costume ball this Halloween. Are you going?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "No, I'm not really that fond of parties, Shelby."

"Aw, but it'll be no fun without you!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time..."

Shelby pouted and crossed her arms like a child, making me laugh at her.


	22. Untitled Chapter

**Okay, here's Percy's POV on the Halloween costume ball the gods are throwing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"Percy and Denise sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Percy in a baby carriage!"

Ava and Ace started laughing their asses off when they read my texts to Denise.

"Will you two just fuck off!" I yelled.

"Oh, man! I don't think I've had this much fun since I poured syrup into Lyns backpack!" Ace said, getting his laughs out.

"Knock it off!"

"Oh, hey! Did ya hear?" Ava said, calming down. "The Olympians are throwing a costume ball on Halloween. You think you can take Denise there, Percy?"

I became confused at this. I never thought the gods would throw a Halloween costume ball, so why now?

"Um, I guess I could, but I don't know if she'll be interested."

"She'll be interested as long as she's with you, man," Ace said. "Call her and ask."

I nodded before bringing out my phone and dialing her number. It took a few minutes before she answered.

"Hi, Percy," she greeted sweetly.

Gods, I love her voice...

"Hey, Denise. How was school?"

"Terrible..."

I became confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just that I got a stupid love letter from Dylan, claiming his undying love for me. Blegh!"

I became angry at this. Dylan sent her a _love letter! _How did he even know where she lived!

"Well, let's change the subject..."

"_Please!_"

I laughed at the desperate tone. "So, um, Denise, there's this... um... Halloween costume ball the Olympians are putting up and I was wondering if... You'd like to go with me?"

I heard silence on the phone before she said, "No thanks, Percy. I'm not really that fond of parties. Sorry..."

"Oh... Okay, it's fine. I didn't think you'd want to go to something like that anyway."

I know I'm lying. I'm clearly disappointed that she wouldn't come with me.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure. Next time."

"Well, I gotta go now. Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Denise. I love you."

I could almost feel her smile on the phone. "I know..."

Then she hangs up. I sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"Sorry, man," Ace said to me.

"What was wrong with her?" Ava asked.

"She got a love letter from Dylan," I growled. "It made her day at school awful."

"What! That son of a bitch!"

She started cursing in spanish, which made me and Ace a little bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that Den isn't coming, Percy," she said, calming down.

"It's no big deal," I replied. "I didn't think she'd be into that kind of stuff."

But just the very thought of not having Denise with me made my heart twist a little bit. I was hoping that she and I could dance together.

"So, uh, A, do you have a date for the ball?" Ace asked her, blushing.

"Not really," Ava replied. "Why? Do you wanna go together?"

"Uh, um, if you want to..."

Ava smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!" She then latched herself onto him, making Aces face even redder.

I smiled at them. I always knew that they liked eachother, but they wouldn't admit it to eachother or anybody else. People thought that they would be a perfect match. Looking at the two made me sad though. That could be Denise latching onto me right now.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go on home," I said, getting up from the couch. "I'll see you at the ball." I had closed the door before they could say anything.

I walked down the road to my house as I thought about Dylans love letter to Denise. I was really hoping that he would give up on her, but I think he's dead set on making her his. Why does that guy even like her anyways? He doesn't even know a thing about her! Other than the fact that she doesn't like him.

Wait, that's it! Denise was one of the only few girls that has actually figured out what Dylan's really like! That's why he wants to make her his! Well, I'm not going to let that happen!

I heard my phone ring and took it out of my pocket to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth greeted.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth..."

"I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go to the Halloween costume ball?"

"Oh, um, no thanks, Annabeth. Why don't you go on with your new boyfriend, Dylan?"

Silence on the other line. "Our relationship wasn't real, actually. I only dated him to get your attention. I love you, Percy, and I don't want to be with anyone else but you. So please reconsider on your decision with Denise. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Just think about it, okay?" With that, she hung up.

I stood still with my phone in my hand in confusion. Why would Annabeth do something like that? She knows I'm in love with Denise, and yet she's willing to stop me from loving her? Even dating Dylan was just an excuse for my attention, but she saw that it wasn't getting anywhere.

I put my phone back into my pocket and continued walking home. I'm not going to change my mind about Denise, not even to make Annabeth happy. I love Annabeth, but I don't want to be with her anymore. The only girl I want to be with is Denise Harper, and _only_ Denise Harper.


	23. The Halloween Ball

**Now we skip on to the Halloween ball! Sorry if I took forever, I'm trying to finish school at the moment ^_^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I dressed myself up as prince charming. I would've gone with the knight in shining armor, but I thought prince charming was a little better.

My mom came into my room with a smile. "Well, don't you look dashing."

I smiled at her. "You think any girl would go for a prince charming like me?"

"I'm sure any girl would just die for a prince charming, _Prince Percy._"

I laughed, but then sighed. "I wish Denise was going. I bet she would've loved to have a prince charming..."

Mom smiled sadly. "I know, Percy. Well, you better get going. Ava and the others are waiting for you outside."

"Alright, bye, Mom." I placed a kiss on her cheek before I left.

* * *

I was in my room reading a book when a white dove had come inside through my window, which I had left open for some fresh air.

"Huh?" I put my book down and looked at the dove, whose aura was a bright shade of pink.

Oh, no. Don't tell me it's... Then the dove turned into a tall, beautiful woman, who is known as the goddess, Aphrodite. She looked at me with her kind smile, but then frowned.

"Denise, deary, why aren't you getting ready for the ball?" she asked.

"Because I'm not going," I answered, picking my book back up to continue reading.

Aphrodite gasped as she snatched it from my hands. "But Percy's out there! He's been _dying _ to dance with you, sweetheart!"

"I'm not fond of parties," I said, scowling at the goddess.

"So what does it matter!" Aphrodite took some deep breathes before she looked at me. "Deary, Percy Jackson is madly in love with you. Did you know that he broke up with Annabeth because he didn't want Athena judging her on who she dates?"

"Well, yes..."

"And did you know that he still loves Annabeth?"

At this, my heart began to sink into oblivion. I knew this was too good to be true...

"But he loves you more than anything, Denise, and he doesn't want to be with anyone else but you. Even if he does love Annabeth, nothing compares to what you make him feel on the inside."

My heart then began skipping a few beats and my cheeks turned pink.

Aphrodite then smiled. "Now let's get you ready for the ball! I have the perfect dress for you!"

* * *

The Halloween ball in Olympus was one of the most extraordinary things the campers had ever seen in their lives. People were dressed in costumes that made some people want to laugh.

Percy was with the rest of the group drinking some punch. Ava was dressed as a witch, Ace a blacksmith, Lily a teacher, Amy as an archer, Chris as a secret agent, Ian as the Scream, and I will not mention what the Stoll brothers are wearing so just stick with your imaginations okay?

As you can probably tell, Percy's brothers are not there. Both boys had plans of there own during the night.

Entering the doors above the stairs was Sarah and Denise. Sarah was was wearing a tux with a dress shirt and a black vest with a black hat. Denises outfit was covered by a cloak.

"Sarah, I don't know if I can do this," Denise said in despair.

"Denise, you can do this," Sarah replied. "No one will know that it's you if you wear the mask."

"But I'm too afraid. What if the gods see me and kick me out? What will I do then?"

"Aphrodite won't let that happen. Even if they attempt it, they'll feel Eris' wrath. Now let me put your bracelet on you."

Denise bit her lip as she handed her wrist over to Sarah to allow her vampire friend to put a golden apple bracelet onto her wrist.

"Now hand me that cloak."

Denise pouted and draped the cloak a little tighter around her small frame.

"Come on, Denise. No one will know it's you, but the gods."

Percy watched from the sidelines as he saw Annabeth with Dylan slow dancing. His expression became one of anger as she smiled dreamily at his enemy. Then his attention towards them was cut short when he noticed a silver haired girl in a tuxedo and a mask. Sarah noticed that everyone started looking up the top of the stairs.

"Denise, what are they looking at?" Sarah asked.

When she didn't recieve an answer from the younger demigod, she looked up and understood why everyone was staring. Denise was standing in a dress that had a black top and the bottom was a light to dark shades of purple. Her black mask had been glittered slightly on the sides. Denise was breath-takingly beautiful to the human, demigod, and creatures eyes.

Denise didn't move an inch as she watched the gods stare from their thrones, waiting for their approval. They all seemed to smile and nod their heads. Denise released the air that she held out of nervousness and picked up her dress to walk down the steps. Sarah held up her hand to let the younger girl grasp it as she walked down the last few steps.

Percy had stared with wide eyes as the mysterious girl stood with her supposed escort in nervousness. He had recognised this girl as the one in his dreams.

Denise looked around the people that stared before they decided to go back to the party.

Sarah looked at the girl in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... There's a lot of staring..."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry, they don't know who you are. Not that I'm complimenting her or anything, but Aphrodite sure did work some magic in that dress. You look gorgeous."

Denise smiled to the goddess of love and mouthed, "Thank you."

Aphrodite squealed in delight at the sight of Denise. The dress she had made for her worked perfectly by getting everyones attention, including Annabeth and Dylans. Although she made a mental note to keep them from ruining Percy's and Denises chance of getting together, she was also rather glad that they thought she was beautiful as well.

Denise let go of Sarahs hand and began walking towards the dance floor. People had moved out of the way for her to pass, which she could've thanked them for if it weren't for the stares that she had recieved. She was starting to think that she shouldn't have come here at all.

She heard someone clear there throat and she turned to see Apollo with his flirty smile. He extended a hand as a way of asking for a dance, which made Denise stare at it in confusion. She looked at him with uncertainty before taking his hand walked towards him so he could put his other hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. Soon they began dancing in front of everyone, who were shocked at the sight.

"You know, you're as pretty as your mother is," Apollo said to her.

Denise glared and purposely stepped on his foot, making him cring in pain.

"I meant it as a friendly compliment," he said.

Denise only scoffed at him and looked away. She was soon snatched away by Hermes, making Apollo become dumbfounded that he let him steal her away.

"Sorry about him, Miss," Hermes said to her. "He tends to be a bit flirty with new guests. At least it isn't as bad as the way one of my sons is."

Denise smiled up at him. "It's okay. As long as it isn't Dylan, I think I can tolerate Apollos behavior. Even if he is a desperate noob who can't seem to get a girl, who worhsips his twin sister, to fall for him. Why do you think they ran away from him?"

The messanger god laughed at this, but turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The girl looked behind him to see Poseidon standing there with a smile. Hermes smiled as well before handing her over to the sea god. As they began dancing, he looked down upon her.

"I had a brief discussion with your mother about you and my son," he said to her.

Denise grew nervous at this. Percy must have told him about his feelings for her, and she hoped that the god wouldn't be angry at him.

"Relax, I approve of it. You make a much better match for my son than Annabeth ever did." Denise looked up at him in shock. "And this has made your mother happy. All she ever wanted was what was best for you, Denise, and seeing that Percy loves you with all his heart has brought tears of joy." The girl smiled as she felt one of her own tears glitter in her eyes. "Speaking of Percy."

They both looked to see Percy staring at them before the god turned Denise around and pushed her to him. Both demigods looked at him, only to see him smile. They both looked at eachother and stared into eachothers eyes. This made Denises heart beat at a rapid pace and her cheeks turned pink. Percy smiled down at her.

"Why don't we go somewhere less crowded?" he asked.

Denise smiled. "It's like you read my mind."

She put her hand into Percy's and let him walk her outside of the ballroom to a nice garden. They came to a good potium in the middle and looked at eachother. Before they knew it, they heard music in the background and turned to see the satyrs playing music with their reedpipes and the nymphs playing harps. When they looked back at eachother, Percy smiled and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Denise smiled. "Yes..."

She put her hand into his as they walked closer to eachother, and soon they began to walts onto their own dancefloor. The entire time they danced, they stared into eachothers eyes. It had felt like hours before Percy started twirling her around and he finally spoke.

"May I ask who I am dancing with?"

Denise had been so lost into his eyes that she had totally forgotten that Percy didn't know who she was under the black sparkling mask.

"I can't tell you," she replied sadly. "I don't want anyone to know."

Percy frowns in disappointment as he contintues to twirl her. "Not even me?"

Denises heart sank at that. "Especially not you."

Percy stopped twirling her and they gazed into eachothers eyes. As Percy began to lean forward to kiss her, Denises alarm went off and she turned it off and saw that it was midnight.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." With that said, she pulled her hand away from the confused demigod, picked up her dress, and began running back into the ballroom.

Percy stood there in confusion before running after her. Denise had a difficult time finding Sarah, but she came to her and grabbed the girls hand so that they could escape up the stairs. As they ran up the stairs, Denises golden bracelet slipped off of her wrist without her noticing and fell onto the steps. When Percy came close to the stairs, he spotted the golden chain on the steps and walked over to grab it. As he further examined it, he looked up the stairs where the mysterious masked girl had disappeared.


End file.
